A Deal That Changed Their Destinies Chapter
by Ace Toilet
Summary: As an immortal demon who made deals, a pink haired demon never understood human emotion and thought. But when a monk who chained her to the mortal world dies leaving her to spend eternity alone, a family appears with a young boy who changes everything. "Immortals and mortals aren't meant to coincide." (Moved from old account)
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the stories I hadn't finished on my old account that I moved because of various reason's. I hope you enjoy!**

**Beginning**

As a demon I can never quite understand what about the human world makes it so interesting. It's one of the many mysteries never to be answered. Another would be what makes humans such a vicious race. Even demons are frightened of the nastiness homo sapiens harbor as they move through life.

For eons I have watched earth and the humans who move about. Each of their lives is nothing more then a scratch on the earth. Even the ones who draw in the attention of others are fleeting in existence and will eventually be forgotten falling into history as though they never existed. Well, most do. Only the most wretched will be remembered. The mass murderers, they tyrants, the theives.

I never had any interest in the human race. I was a deal maker. A trader per-say. I did my job, It was how I ate.

Devouring the dreams of my partners.

Someone would come to me asking for help and in exchange I'd feast on their dreams and desires until it was time for me to collect their souls for Lord Lucifer.

It should've stayed that way. It shouldn't have been this easy for me to be trapped.

He appeared before me. The monk. Tricked me into making a deal with him only, stupidly, I locked my own chain binding me to do whatever he said. However like all humans, he eventually left. The deal didn't break. I was trapped at his shrine unable to leave. His spell bound me.

Then one day a couple moved in.

A gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and a dark haired man with a face that would've made many humans and demons swoon. I was unlike them.

Being born with rare golden eyes I could see all that was hidden. The man was sick.

Along with the couple came a toddler who looked much like his father. The woman with her round belly would always keep the boy close. Not long after they arrived though, a girl was born and the mother became even more protective of her young son. However the brat managed to wander off one day. That is where this begins.

XxX

"These humans intruding upon my home. I'll soon frighten them off. Being disturbed isn't something I enjoy." The wind rustled the trees as a beautiful pale woman sat on a large sakura tree just out front of an old, rickety shrine. Old but large. It took up much of the surrounding lands and the view around was breath taking.

The female in the tree wore a loose black and red kimono, her pink hair fell down past her feet and her eyes cold gold stared unrelentingly outward. Two horns curled from the side of her head around her skull pointing to the world behind her with black tips. Her long legs straightened and she glided down gracefully landing without a sound.

Her bare feet touched the ground and her eyes closed slowly a sad look brushing her face for only an instant before she straightened herself shaking away any emotion she'd felt.

Not feeling the ground, the wind, water. Any element was out of reach for her. She should've become used to that yet an odd human phrase still gripped her.

"Stupid monk. Leaving me bound to this worthless world. It's turning me soft who's to say what foolish reaction I'll have next." She crossed her arms tilting her hip to one side. "Humans are the weakest race for this reason. They feel emotion. Emotions are unneeded."

"Who are you?!"

The demon spun around annoyed searching for who had spoken so rudely to her.

Fluffy midnight hair and azure eyes. A white button up shirt and some dark shorts. From behind the shrine's sign that was stationed in the garden a five year old boy peered at the female.

"You're the child of those humans, are you not?" She tilted her head. "Tell me little one, do you truly see me?"

"Of course I do, you're right there!" The boy snapped back.

The demon narrowed her eyes her long eyelashes tangling. "Humans don't normally see demons. Boy, are you a spiritualist?"

"What's that?" The boy asked back his brows slanted down as he tried to look threatening, that only amused the demon and she walked towards them sliding over the ground.

"Perhaps it's only because you are a child. Most likely in a few years you won't see me. Demons are only seen by those willing to make a deal."

"A deal?" The boy asked.

"Yes, let me make it easier for your little brain to understand." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I use magic to grant people their wishes."

"You grant wishes!" The boy brightened eyes widening.

The demon chuckled. "Yes."

"Then... can you make my daddy better?"

"What will you give me if I do?" She inquired crossing her arms once more.

"What do you want?"

The walked to the boy bending down she grabbed his chin studying him closely. "Your dreams."

"My dreams?"

"For each of the wishes I grant you I'll eat one of your dreams. If you have no dreams for me." She smiled. "I'll just devour your memories."

The boy swallowed. "If I let you eat my wishes, you'll heal my daddy right?"

"For one dream yes." She answered.

"Will you be my friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yeah, my friend."

The demon laughed a melodious tune. "I have no need for friendship, boy."

"Then why are you so sad?" The boy asked.

Looking into his azure eyes the demon frowned her face loosing it's emotion. A blank slate. She released him turning so her side faced him.

"If saying yes will get you off my back. I agree. I'll be your friend. In exchange I get to take you with me when the world decides to spit you out. I get to take you on a trip."

"A trip! Okay."

The demon turned to leave but stopped when something pulled on her sleeve.

"I'm Ikuto, what's your name?" The boy asked.

"Name?"

"Yeah, your my friend so what's your name?"

The demon looked away. "Amulet."

"Can I call you Amu?"

Amulet looked at the boy. "If that is what you wish."

The boy let go of her sleeve and she floated away to complete her end of the bargain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

Amu watched amused as a group of girls crowded around Ikuto following him as he made his way up the steps to the shrine on the hill. A bag in one hand. A violin slung over his shoulder.

The girls each tried to gain his attention to no avail.

Girls weren't the only ones who followed. Two males, (one with a wide grin, one with a dazzling princely aura) each only one or two years younger then Ikuto.

The boys drew attention as well. Once they got to the top of the steps, that's when it went bad. Ikuto, clearly having enough of the nonsense, spun around and flipped up one of the girls skirts earning a squeal and a retreat from the shocked fangirls.

"Where did the innocent boy go." Amu chuckled leaning on one arm. The sakura petals fell around her.

Ikuto turned away from the sight of the enraged females racing away and his gaze fell to Amu in the tree who jerked her hand in a wave smiling at him. In response Ikuto stuck out his tongue. Amu rolled her eyes and Ikuto said something to the other two boys. They nodded and ran into the house. Ikuto walked over to Amu looking up at her.

"I can see up your kimono."

"When can't you?" Amu blinked. "Your way of saying hello became tiring two years ago. Come up with something new."

She pushed off floating down. She still stood higher then him, but he was growing rapidly, barely seven inches separated their heights.

"You brought your violin to school again, was 'she' there."

Ikuto snorted turning away. "You're delusional."

Amu smirked. "Am I? Suddenly deciding to take up the violin without any warning. I know for a fact you aren't being impacted by anything, you're too independent for that. No way your father could have convinced you. After I saved him you two barely spoke." She crouched down in front of Ikuto forcing him to look at her. "It must be someone you fancy. Unless your gay, which I highly doubt, it's a girl. I only asked if she was at school. Not if I could have her home address. Speaking of which do you know where she lives?"

"I don't see how any of this matters."

"So you do!" Amu laughed standing up. "You should enjoy your childhood Ikuto. But I hope hurry and grow up."

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Because grown ups can have so much more fun." Amu crossed her arms. "Plus I can't have any fun when no one of legal age comes over. It's been years. Heck at this point I'd settle for a woman. I'm just too bored."

"Weirdo." Ikuto muttered.

Amu laughed she leaned down next to his ear. "You'll see what I mean one day, every demon craves what I speak off." She bit his ear and he jumped. He backed away his calm mask breaking as he blushed glaring at Amu.

"Stupid old hag!" He rushed away and Amu laughed loudly.

"You're the one who befriended me first!"

Whenever Ikuto didn't bring his friends over he'd hang around Amu playing his violin as she listened happily. He was a prodigy. So much so that some of the world's finest composers would appear at the shrine to talk about scholarships and tours. As it was Ikuto's father was already a renowned violinist.

Other then playing the violin Ikuto and her would have conversations, she'd say something that would spark a small argument that Ikuto would bring full force and she'd end up having to chase the kid all around the shrine and garden ending with him panting as his head lay in her lap and her contently brushing his hair, almost like a cat's fur.

"Amu!" Amu spun around as a young blonde girl raced towards her stumbling. The girl ran around Amu's legs happily staring up at her with bright purple eyes.

"Utau, how are you today?" Amu smiled bending down. Only Ikuto and Utau were the one's who received her affection. But she remembered not to become too attached to either.

"I'm good! Kukai's here today!" Utau grinned bouncing up and down in a flouncy white lolita dress that twirled around her knees.

"I noticed. You still plotting to be his bride?"

"I will marry him!" Utau declared pouting.

"Of course. I never said you wouldn't. I don't have to worry about you being married. Ikuto on the other hand, he'll be lucky if he gets a steady girlfriend."

"Steady girlfriend?" Utau tilted her head adorably.

"It means someone who could possibly be his wife."

"Amu could be Ikuto's wife!" Utau clapped her hands. "Then we could be sisters!"

Her eyes closing Amu sighed. "That's very nice Utau, but I can't marry Ikuto. I'm already supposed to marry someone else." Amu's eyes shadowed when she opened them.

"Marry who?"

"A man who people call the overlord." Amu said. "His human name would be... Sanjou Kairi."

XxX

"Sir she's been missing for a quarter of a century I highly doubt she's still in existence. She must have been exercised, or purified."

A handsome man, muscularly built with calculating eyes, long green hair, and a black kimono gripped the hilt of a sword. Two fox ears twitched as a scantly clad purple haired woman sat one leg on top of the other on a large throne.

"Get over this chaotic infatuation you have with the dream eating demon. She's of no importance. I went through the trouble of kidnapping you a new bride and all you do is lock her up and avoid her. Do you have any idea how hard it is to kidnap an angel nowadays without getting zapped into nonexistence?"

"I'm not interested in angels." The male muttered.

"Well get interested. I'm tired of your mopey lovesick bullshit. Now grow some balls back, that is if you even had any in the first place, and go do your job. We have souls that need to be collected and deals to be made."

"Of course my King." The male bowed to the female.

"Kairi you were always the best at what you did because you were ruthless. Then you let something ground you. You're obviously harboring anger. If you feel the need to release any of it then use the angel as a way to vent. I got you it to do with it what you wanted."

"Understood my King."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thirteen Years After the Deal Was Made**

It was happening again. Another girl. Another face that would never appear twice at the shrine. Ikuto led her into the house and Amu sighed leaning back against the bottom of the tree. The sun was already setting as he returned. And when he returned most days the sun had nearly disappeared.

"Can't he bring home someone for me to play with?" The pinkette brushed her fingers through her head. "While I am a dream eater I'm still a demon and I feel so deprived. That stupid pervert isn't allowing me anything."

Half an hour passed before Ikuto came out shirtless with a pair of loose pants on.

"So was it another strike out with this girl? Not the one you're looking for?" Amu asked flipping onto her belly. She propped her head on her hands her feet swaying back and forth.

"I don't have sex for love." Ikuto scoffed.

Amu fluttered her eyes. "That's a shame Mr. Hotshot. These girls really seem to like you." She rolled onto her back her legs bending and her arms stretching out above her head in Ikuto's direction. "But that's what makes you a human I like so much. You're heartless when it comes to love. You most likely won't become its victim."

"Most likely..."

"Hmmm?" Amu lifted her upper body so she could rest the crown of her head on the ground. Ikuto turned upside down with the rest of the world. "Play your violin."

"I left in inside."

"I don't care I'm bored."

Ikuto walked over standing inches away from her head so he could look down on her. "I'm not your slave."

Amu smirked. "Oh really? Who's the one who saved your father from certain death?"

"My mother told me he might have made it."

"How naive." Amu laughed. "Ikuto thirteen years ago you moved in. One of the first things I noticed, was how very sick your father was. Ikuto if you hadn't made the deal he'd be dead before your seventh birthday. His disease was slowly, painfully, deteriorating every thing in his body." She stood up standing in front of him. He now reached almost eight inches taller then her. "I saved your father Ikuto."

Amu wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. "If anything, your my slave."

"Ikuto?" The girl from before appeared in the frame of the sliding door. She was fixing her uniform smoothing it out.

With a chuckle Amu released Ikuto zooming over to the girl.

"Is this what you want Ikuto? Vain women who form potentially dangerous illusory relationships with you? Because just as I did with your father, I can see into this girl's mind. It's a dangerous place. Careful how you let her down."

"Who were you talking to?" The girl asked as though Amu didn't exist. Technically Amu didn't exist.

"No one. Just voicing my thoughts." Ikuto shrugged.

"Okay. Well... I'll see you at school. Maybe we can eat lunch together." She shyly fiddled with the buttons on her shirt and when Ikuto seemed to nod she hurried away to grab her bag.

"Poor lamb." Amu murmured. "The wolf captured her gaze and devoured her. He has no reason left to feast on her."

Ikuto shoved his hands in his pockets. "Weren't you the one who told me to hurry and grow up so I could enjoy the adult things?"

"Of course. But you never leave anything for me to enjoy. On top of that you always seem to pick emotionally unstable partners."

"Emotionally unstable?"

"Yes I phrased that poorly." Amu crossed her arms. "Human partners are always bad decisions."

"The only nonhuman I know." Ikuto moved towards Amu. "Is you." He stopped when he reached her and she laughed.

"No kid, I doubt that. Why not try and find a succubus or something. They'd frenzy over you."

"They'd frenzy? Are you not like them?" Ikuto asked.

The pinkette put her hands on her hips swaying them to the side. "I, like all things, have trouble seeing a young brat as a potential sex friend." She ran her hand along his check walking past him back out to her sakura tree. "It's like you dating that fourth grader, Ami."

"You're comparing me to a child." Ikuto's voice was stone.

"To me that is what you are. I'm simply stating the truth." She shrugged. "On the topic of love I realized my pervious statement about you not being susceptible wasn't true. If I remember you had a crush on a girl in grade school."

She looked to him. "Does that crush still stand for you?"

"I never had a crush to begin with." Not a second passed when he replied.

Amu shrugged looking up into the sky that was quickly turning black. "It's almost time."

"That time of the month where demons are on their periods?"

Amu didn't respond. Instead she waited patiently. The sun vanished and the moon began to take it's place. The full moon shining brightly. The pinkette untied her kimono stepping out in only her undergarments absorbing the light of the moon. Sure the sun was bright and powerful but it was by the moons like that the devil's children got their strength. Most of her skin being exposed to the light Amu pushed off the ground landing on her favorite tree branch so she could sit and relax.

"I guess moonlight to demons would be like rain to humans on a dry day. Or a cool breeze in a hot temperature. Sunlight appearing when it's cold."

"You've told me that already."

"I know." Amu looked down at him. "But it bugs you. So it makes me happy."

"Hag."

"Child."

"Ikuto!" Thirteen year old Utau reared her head as she appeared in front of the house. She had probably been studying with a friend. A short girl stood beside her with a tired look on her face. Both seemed to notice Ikuto's lack of shirt, Utau face palmed and the girl beside her sniffed turning away completely uninterested.

"I like the short one." Amu said to Ikuto. Utau must have heard her as well because she sighed gesturing for the girl to go inside while she ran over to talk with Ikuto.

"Amu, is it period time?" Utau called up with a grin.

In response Amu waved down at the blonde taking in a deep breath. "This feels so nice!"

She wasn't expecting what happened next. Something crashed into her sending her flying into the shrine.

"I found you!"

Amu blinked as she stared at a surprised and overjoyed face.

"You... you're okay!" Strong arms pulled her into a hug before backing away and yanking her into a kiss.

"So, uh, what's going on?" The man pulled away not letting his arms leave Amu. Utau stood wide eyed with a small grin on her face and Ikuto seemed to almost glare.

"Let me go." Amu said to the male as she pushed his arms away. She stood up dusting herself off. "Utau you remember when I told you about that fiance of mine?"

Ikuto turned to his sister who was nodding, she then looked back at him with a shrug.

"Well this is him. Kairi."

Amu looked back at the fox demon. "Tell me why you're here."

"That's all you have to say after years?" Kairi held up his hands. "Never mind," He smiled wrapping his arms around her and Amu felt his breath on her shoulder as he leaned into it. "I just can't believe it's you. You have no idea how long I searched for you. What I did. I never gave up, no matter what he said."

That made Amu freeze. "Y-you talked with _him_?" She began to shake.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto walked towards the couple when Amu shoved Kairi away.

"Did he follow you?! Is he here?! Tell me where he is!"

"Who?" Utau asked.

"The King of Hell." Kairi reached for Amu but the pinkette backed away.

"No, no, no, no. I can't go back." Amu shook her head. Her eyes were wide. "Not if he knows I'm gone."

"Why not?" Ikuto was looking at Kairi as he spoke mistrust filling his azure orbs.

Amu slid down the wall when she bumped into it. "He makes examples of anyone who he believes had betrayed him. I've been missing for nearly forty years. How do you think he'll react to my return?"

She rubbed her arms.

"I'll protect you." Kairi promised.

"Yeah, sure you will." Amu looked sadly at him. "He already thinks I'm dead doesn't he?"

Kairi didn't respond.

"Thought so. If I return now he'd be the one to kill me. But not before humiliating me." She continued to rub her arms. "That always was what he was good at."

"So you plan to stay here?" Kairi wondered.

"I couldn't leave even if I wanted. The other reason I haven't returned in all these years was that the man who originally owned this place had put a barrier on it. As a demon I can't leave. Even if I find a way to get through the barrier the moment I exhibit demonic power I'd slingshot back. I'm trapped in the barrier."

Ikuto's fists had clenched. "You never told us."

"It was need to know and you didn't."

"So that's the only reason you never ran away?" Utau's looked at Amu with a glimmer of hope. Maybe she thought the pinkette would say no.

"Yes. Not wanting to face humiliation, being unable to. Both. There was no other reason for me to stay."

"What about us?!" Utau asked with teary eyes.

Amu smirked her honey orbs lifeless. "You two are humans. Eventually you'd leave, wouldn't it make sense for me to leave first." With a sigh the pinkette stood up. "I'm wasting moonlight." She clasped her hands behind her head. "It was a good day until you showed up Kairi. Then I lost my cool, and everyone turned into a Debby-downer."

She moved through the rooms after looking at the gaping whole that had been left in the roof. Boy the kids would have fun explaining that one to mom.

"Amu!"

On queue Kairi followed her shouting her name.

"What can I help you with?" She spoke with sarcasm.

"You said you can't leave?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, Kairi, why do you want to know?"

"You can't leave as long as you exhibit demon characteristics?"

"Correct again."

"Well what if I were to tell you I knew a way to block out your demonic side."

Her eyebrows raising, a smile danced to Amu's face.

"Tell me more."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not serious."

"Have you ever known me to be a person who joked about anything?"

"Kairi I'm not doing this."

"Do you have any other idea?"

"... You're sure this will work?"

"Positive."

"So how do I do this?"

"Just jump in."

"Okay how?"

"Like normal."

The two demons stared down at the motionless body of a seven year old. Amazingly she closely resembled Amu. Pink hair, honey eyes, pale skin, long eyelashes. As Kairi had stated.

_"It'll only work if the body closely resembles the demon."_

"So it's just a normal possession?" Amu asked tilting her head.

"Normal possession."

With a sigh Amu took a deep breath before leaning down to plant a kiss on the child's lips, as their lips brushed Amu was yanked forward. At first it was dark then she opened her eyes. The sky faced her it's clouds light and fluffy as always.

"Kairi I don't see how this helps any." She looked around. She was alone. "Funny, very funny, come out now."

She noticed a change in her voice. She hadn't possessed anyone in a while but she didn't remember her voice ever changing without her wanting it to.

Sitting up Amu again called for Kairi. She noticed writing on the ground.

_'You have three hours in that body before you will be forced out. Be back here by then, if you aren't you'll be pulled away from the body and yanked back here. While you are in this child's corpse of a body you can't use any of your power. These three hours will only be able to be used once a week. Have care on how they're used.'_

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Amu stood up looking down at the outfit she wore. "Seriously? A bunny hoodie and ducky shorts? Don't even get me started on the sparkly kitty shoes and the lady bug back pack."

_'Stop complaining and move, you're wasting time.'_

"Fine, fine. See you later."

Amu hummed as she skipped towards the stairs. She paused at where the border had been, slowly she stepped over it. Nothing happened. With a smile she pushed forward. The climb down the steps took more out of her then she thought it would.

Once she reached the ground, Amu pulled up her hood two light pink ears flopping as she moved. It took her a few minutes before she reached the town and when she did she she was a bit surprised at the students she saw. It was ten in the morning so some college kids were understandable. But there were some pretty obvious highschoolers and some middle schoolers that acted too suspicious for their own good.

"Dude you got cigarettes?" One middle schooler grinned in awe at four highschoolers who looked smug as they puffed out smelly smoke.

"What are you so amazed about?" Amu spoke before she could stop herself. The group of five guys turned to her with amusement.

"You'll understand one day kid." One replied walking over as he patted her head.

She smacked his hand away rolling her eyes. "Oh please, 'wow you're buying chemicals that slowly deteriorate your body leading to an early death, that's sooooo cool.' I'll never understand the appeal."

"You talk big for someone who's only six and already playing hooky." The high schooler grinned. He was obviously someone who would get attention for his looks, though other then that there wasn't much good about him.

Amu blinked slowly letting out a sigh. "What is it with teenage girls squealing over you. You're stupid, smelly, cheap, and you're not even that attractive."

"I'm insulted." The teen feigned pain. "Normally kids love me."

"Yeah, stupid kids maybe. Kids who don't realize that you and your sleazy gang will never do any good in the world. Heck I know someone who sleeps with every girl who he finds attractive and he's more appealing then you."

"You know about sex then?" Another teenager asked leering. Yet another pretty boy.

Realizing her mistake Amu inwardly groaned. "Lolicon." She muttered.

The male laughed. "And how would you know a word like that kid?"

"I know somethings." Amu responded clasping her hands behind her back, she fluttered her eyes, twisting from side to side. "Why are you guys waiting on the side of the street? Especially in the middle of the day when you're smoking."

"Got it." Another teen rounded the corner. Amu held back the urge to laugh. This was going to be fun.

"Iku-chan! Iku-chan!" She bolted at a surprised Ikuto hugging him around the legs, the only area she could reach. "Looky, looky!"

The group of guys laughed at her baby name for the dark haired male.

"Okay who the hell brought the kid?" He asked glaring down at Amu. Her hood flopped off her head as she craned it back to look him in the face. His eyes flashed with surprise and Amu winked at him smirking. Then his face turned cold and he was staring at Amu with eyes of almost... hate.

"Iku?"

"You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to this one." Ikuto's eyes never left Amu and she frowned in confusion.

But the group did as instructed and when they were alone Ikuto grabbed a handful of her hood dragging her back in the direction of the temple.

"Wait, what are you doing? I still have over two hours."

"I don't know how you got out or where you found this body, but I'm taking you back."

"Let me go." Amu smacked Ikuto's hand. So he bent down and scooped her into his arms carrying her over one shoulder like a bag of flower. "What's with you any way? Ever since Kairi showed up you've seemed a little peeved off. I mean seriously, did you to go through a fight in a past life or something?"

"Drop it."

"Don't feel like it."

"Drop it Amu."

"Mmm nope."

"Drop it or I drop you."

"Fine by me."

The moved in silence for a bit.

"How did you even get out?"

"A spell or two, some red drip, and a talking monkey."

"I'm serious."

"So am I, you just need to think about the meaning of the words I said." Amu sighed for the third time that day, only when she started to bounce did she realize they had reached the stairs. She hadn't noticed the town getting away from her.

Once they reached the top Ikuto set her down his arms crossed as he looked at her.

"Get out of the body. That's not yours."

"It might as well be. The little girl who had this body died when she was kidnapped. Kairi just happened to find it."

"What happens if her parent's go out looking for her and find you instead?" Ikuto walked over to the sakura tree sitting by it's trunk.

"It's been a month since she was kidnapped. Have you heard anything of her disappearance?"

Ikuto shook his head and Amu walked over sliding down next to him. She crossed her legs and within a second her lap was occupied by Ikuto's fluffy head.

"Amu this body sucks, there's nothing that can be used as a pillow.

"Well excuse me for not finding a body exactly like my demon form to use, sorry it's not to your liking." Amu realized something she hadn't before. Her senses, normally she could barely feel the human world. She hadn't realized that her smell was at full force. Her tastes had returned, she could feel the itchy grass against her legs and the trunk pressed to her back. Without meaning to, she reached forward and ran her fingers through ikuto's hair.

Soft, the softest thing Amu had felt. She was shocked when he didn't say anything, then she realized he had fallen asleep.

"Hey Ikuto, if you don't wake up I'm burning your violin."

His eyes flicked open and he looked to her narrowing them.

"Knew it would work."

"Change back already."

"But I'm having fun." Truth was, she didn't want to change back, not when she knew that all her senses were enhanced in the human's body.

"Change back."

"Fine, geez, way to ruin a good time."

"I thought you said having sex was a good time."

"Oh it is, especially when my partner is skilled. But it's been over twenty-five years since I became trapped in her. No one comes here except you and your father, I can't see either of you as partners for one reason or another. And even if I'm able to leave now, I'd rather not find out which people are actually willing to sleep with a seven year old."

"You're picky for someone who only knows two guys."

"Not true. There's Kairi now, I'm sure he'd be willing to have some fun." Amu stopped speaking for a moment as she took a deep breath allowing herself to be blasted from the child. Once she was free she saw Kairi hovering above the house. "In face I could go ask him right now." Amu smirked. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"Wait." Ikuto grabbed her hand. "Look, he might be a demon so sex is natural, but you saw how he reacted to finding you. What would he do if he found out you were using him like a toy?"

Amu raised her eyebrows chuckling. "My, my, my, is Ikuto actually worried about someone?"

He released her hand shoving his into his pants pockets. "Do as you want."

The pinkette swayed her hips to one side. "Nah, you're right, he's too clingy. Can't have that. Besides he's bonded with an angel already. I'm not interested in illicit relationships."

"You're a demon."

"True, however at certain points even I know when there's a line not meant to be crossed."

Amu pushed off the ground in her full demon form, she touched down on her branch looking out at the city.

Ikuto didn't say anything as he went back into the house. If only he had stayed that way; passive, quiet, brooding. Maybe then their existence wouldn't have gotten that much more difficult. It all started the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Blonde hair, a slightly feminine face, and a uniform from Ikuto's school. It was him alright. But it had been years since Amu had last seen him.

"So Tadase came by to play?" Amu smirked her eyes narrowing. Ikuto did have a 'friend' over today, it was doubtful the dark haired teen would notice if the girl he'd just boned were to leave so suddenly. With one last look at the blond who was walking towards the door Amu zoomed to the back door from her tree branch, seeing how she wasn't a ghost she had to slide the door open to get through. Then she made her way to Ikuto's room pausing as she looked in from the doorway.

A pretty girl with long purple hair sat with a book in her hands and her legs bent as her back leaned against the wall beside Ikuto's bed. Her tie had been thrown onto the messed up sheets. With a smile Amu zoomed forward pecking the girl on the lips. Her body was yanked forward and once she blinked she was viewing the room from the girl's eyes.

Amu stood walking out of the room, the book dropping from her hands. The hall passed by as she moved towards the front door. She pulled it open and it showed Tadase raising his hand to knock on the door.

"Oh, uh," Tadase's cheeks were turning pink. "Hey Nadeshiko, is Ikuto here?"

Amu smiled slightly beckoning for the blond to follow. With no resistance he did as instructed. She turned opposite of the direction Ikuto's room was in. Most of the rooms were occupied with something that was used daily by at least one of the family members. Only one room hadn't been used since the day they arrived over a decade ago.

"Are you sure this is the way to Ikuto?"

Amu smiled over her shoulder winking at Tadase. She pulled open a door gesturing for him to enter. Confused he did so. Trailing behind him Amu slide the door shut.

"This is a storage room, where's Ikuto?"

"He's not here." Amu said fluttering her eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere else."

"Will you take me to him?" Tadase asked blushing.

Amu smirked unbuttoning some of her shirt. "Why should I?" She started to move towards him. "Wouldn't you prefer me as company rather than a guy who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders clasping her hands behind his head.

"I-I r-really need to speak to Ikuto."

"Really? Or can it wait?" Amu leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. She pulled away slowly. "Still Ikuto?"

"I... It can wait." Tadase murmured.

Amu chuckled. "I thought so." She leaned forward into another deep kiss.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

The dark haired teen picked up the ramen he'd poured hot water on minutes before. Nadeshiko was probably board waiting for him. She'd come to talk to him about something serious anyway.

With a sigh he made his way back to his room. It was empty. At first he thought maybe she'd become too tired of waiting to stay, but the book she'd just bought was on the floor, her tie was still on the bed, and her bag had been leaned against the wall. All of her things were still there. Confused he put down the cup of ramen he had just heated. Then he headed to the garden.

The back door was cracked enough for someone to slip in and in a rush Ikuto pulled it all the way open.

"Amu?" He called looking around. The demon made no appearance. "Okay what the hell?" A mutter escaped him before he turned to search the rest of the house thinking maybe Nadeshiko had wandered off or Amu had gone off to converse with Kairi. Then again she had said Kairi had left about two days ago to go collect souls. And she had been there when he'd gotten home.

Each door was thrown open as he searched the house, none contained either female.

Until the final one that is. When he opened the door to the storage room he was surprised to find Nadeshiko with her shirt around her elbows straddling a half undressed Tadase.

At first he wondered when Tadase had arrived and why Nadeshiko was making out with the kid three years younger then her. Then he realized, Amu.

Storming over he pried to two appart grabbing Tadase by his neck he dragged him to the front door picking up his clothes on the way before throwing the boy out and chucking his clothes after him. The door slammed shut.

"What the hell?!" Nadeshiko screamed her shirt still around her elbows.

"Get out of her."

"What?"

"Get out of her Amu." Ikuto snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The female scoffed back.

"Then don't use my friends as tools for your sexual release."

"Oh you're one to talk about holding it in Mr. I-screw-everything-with-a-vagina! You bring a girl here almost every week, sometimes twice a week. I bet this one wasn't any different!"

"Nadeshiko is just a friend! The only girl who hasn't tried to get me to sleep with her!"

Nadeshiko, Amu snorted before the dark haired female fell to the ground showing the pale pinkette in a furious rage. "So what if one girl was different? Why can't I have some fun of my own?"

"You're not allowed to when it comes to using my friends."

"Fine then bring me someone who's willing to let me use their body! Then will you stop being so pissy about this?"

"That's not my point!"

"Then what is? All I'm asking is for something you have as much of as you want and you're treating me like I'm asking someone to start mass murder! What's your goddamn problem Ikuto?!"

"Nothing."

"If it was 'nothing' you wouldn't be reacting this way! The first available guy to come over here in _years_ and I'm not allowed to do anything. I stayed away from Kukai like Utau asked me to! One guy comes over, I just want to bang him, and you throw a fit and throw him out. Literally. Are you trying to control me? That's probably it! You're decinding what I can and can't do! You drag me back here when I'm out for barely an hour, you never bring over any guys! You're keeping me chained in here just like he did! He used me as a weapon and when all was said and done, when he died and I thought I was free, turned out he placed a curse on me so only I couldn't leave if I showed any demon power! I've been cut off." She jammed her finger in Ikuto's chest. "You flaunting what I can't have, you shoving your freedom in my face only multiplies my agony!"

"I'm not trying to control you." Ikuto responded slapping her hand away.

"Really? Then please explain this situation to me! Why do you shove yourself into my personal actions?"

"Drop it."

"Tell me!"

"Drop it!" His voice rose.

"No, not until you tell me!"

Ikuto's hands snapped forward pulling Amu by the back of her head into a kiss. Her mouth was parted in surprise, he deepened the kiss exploring her mouth until she regained her senses and tried to shove him off. The recent possession coupled with the fact that she hadn't eaten in years was taking a toll on her power. She was too weak.

Only when he had to pull away did Ikuto release her lips and had. She slipped away.

"I'm not a child." She heard him mutter.

Amu scoffed and he looked at her. "I can't tell you how correct you are on that Ikuto, you aren't a child, but I will _never_ see you as a man." She turned vanishing from sight when she sped away.


	6. Chapter 6

Amu blinked her eyes open stretching her small hands. Possession. One week had passed. She was tired of spending hours cooped up in that ridiculous shrine. She grabbed some of Utau's old clothing tossing it on. Kairi had been kind enough to put a spell on the little girl's body so it wouldn't rot but it would eventually wear off. If the stupid fox demon didn't return before then she'd have some words for him.

With a grunt Amu shouldered aside the door the the storage room, she walked out carefully. Sliding it shut she hurried to the front door closing it behind her.

"Is someone there?"

Amu froze blinking as she turned.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Souko Tsukiyomi inquired.

They hadn't ever spoken, never in those thirteen years that they'd coexisted. Amu had often seen Souko. The blonde would come out and tend to the garden whenever she wasn't working at the hospital. For thirteen years Amu had seen the kind female and never been able to interact with her.

"I was, uh..." Amu blinked for a few seconds trying to figure out what to say when the first lie she could think of came to mind. "Looking for Iku-chan. He said he'd play with me today." Souko was human, yet why was it that it bothered Amu that her first words to the woman were lies?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ikuto is at school. He'll be gone for a few more hours." Souko tilted her head. "He's never mentioned you before, what's your name?"

"Amu," Amu said. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Souko." Souko said with a kind smile. "If you'd like I could keep you company."

"Mommy and daddy might be worried about me." Amu lied yet again.

"I'll tell Ikuto you came by." Souko said. "That boy never tells his father or me anything. He's always so distant."

"Is it because he's going through his teen years?" Amu asked.

Souko laughed. "No, no, he's been like this for quite some time. You look like you're about seven. Well add about another six years to your life, that's how long it's been since he acted like a child around us."

Thirteen years. _'That's around the time I ate his dream.' _Amu swallowed before shooing away her thoughts. _'No, this shouldn't be bothering me, I'm a demon. I need a way to break this curse. It's making me weird.'_

"His sister became just as quiet. Both in their own worlds. Never coming back to this one." Her eyes saddened. It was almost like she was speaking as if she'd lost her children. Amu didn't realize she'd moved until Souko smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Amu had grabbed the woman's hand. She released it quickly. "I should be going."

"Ah, right." Souko nodded.

"Don't tell Ikuto I was here." Amu said to the woman. "I'll come back next week."

"Next week?"

"Mommy and daddy will let me come once every week."

"Okay, maybe I'll see you next week." Souko waved as Amu ran to the stairs rushing down them.

It was almost like, after they'd met Amu... _'No. Amu stop, they're only humans it doesn't matter. They're only humans.' _Amu stopped halfway down the steps staring at her small palms. She knew what her hands truly looked like. _'Why does this bother me so much? It's not like it should. Wasn't Ikuto the one who held me here never letting me have anything I wanted because of his weird obsession?'_

_"You're right Ikuto, you're not a child. But I will never see you as a man."_Amu forced herself to move forward continuing down the steps. _'No he was in the wrong...' _Again she came to a halt. _'Yet I get the feeling I'm the one who should apologize. Love, hate, sorrow. Humans were given these things when the first sins were committed. It's in their D.N.A. to act the way they do.'_

Amu began walking finishing up the steps as she moved forward. _'Ikuto said he loves me? If he does, why would he have done all that with other girls? Aren't humans supposed to only care about having those moments with the ones they love?' _The same words crossed her mind. _'Why do I care?!' _Then it hit her. _'Love? No one's ever said anything like that to me before...'_

She began to slow her pace. "Love?" Tucking her hands in her pockets Amu blinked. "It's... warm..." She patted her chest thinking. "Love?" A pang filled her. "What is... love?"

Her feet carried her. She had no clue where she was going. Her mind was gone. "What is love?"

For some reason that frightened her. "What is love? What is it?" She felt sad. Then worried. Human emotions. Then terror over took her again. Why? Why was she feeling all these things? Was it the human she was in the body of? Was that why?

She froze as she bumped into something metallic. She looked up. "Seiyo." She read. Ikuto's school. How had she gotten there? She had no clue where it was. She'd never been told, why had Amu ended up there? "Why? What? How? When?" Amu shook she moved over to one of the columns beside the locked fence. Sitting down she pulled her knees to her head.

Her breath quickened, as did her heart rate. "What's happening to me? What's going on? Is it this body? Why is this happening? Was it Ikuto's fault? It has to be right? There can't be any other reason."

Time ticked away as she sat there. She didn't know how much had passed until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Amu turned. A girl with long brown hair looked at her. "Are you alright little girl? Did you lose your mommy and daddy? Do you want me to help you find them?"

_'Her uniform, that's the girl's uniform from-'_Then she saw him. She stood up rushing to him grabbing his pant leg once she got there.

"What the-" Ikuto noticed her and his eyes flashed in surprise. "Amu?"

"You know her Ikuto?" The kind brunette asked.

"Yeah, she's uh, someone who is dropped off at my house sometimes. Better take her back. Her parents might freak." He looked coldly at Amu walking back from the way Amu had come over two hours before. "Why are you here?" Ikuto asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know. I don't know how I got here. Ikuto what's happening. I'm... I'm scared I think. I'm sad I think. I'm worried, I think. I think I'm feeling emotions."

"At least you feel something." Ikuto muttered barely loud enough for Amu to hear.

"I wasn't feeling anything until your mother talked to me!" Amu grabbed her head her feet stopping. "I don't know what to do! How can humans deal with this! My eyes ache! My chest is tight! I can't breathe! I feel cooped up! Ikuto help me please! I don't know what to do!"

Ikuto turned to her confusion on his face. "Demons don't experience emotions."

"What's happening?!" Amu felt something wet run down her cheeks. "Tears?! Tears?!" She began to laugh hysterically. "Why? Why are there tears? Why can't I breathe!"

"Calm down." Ikuto kneeled in front of her. "You're having a panic attack. Take some deep breaths."

"How will that help?!"

"Just do it."

Amu did so feeling her heart rate slow. The fear subsided slowly. "What was that?" She dried her eyes her legs collapsing under her.

With a sigh Ikuto lifted her up carrying her with her head on his shoulder and an arm under her legs his other on her back. "I told you, you had a panic attack. Common for people in stressful situations. You must not have been able to handle the emotions you felt. Not surprising since you're a demon. But demons don't feel emotions. So why do you?"

"Maybe it's this body." Amu muttered. Her tears refused to stop falling. "It's pissing me off."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Maybe twenty minutes." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'm never using this body again." Amu swallowed trying to stop her tears. "Ikuto... why did you say you love me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You sleep with so many girls." Amu gripped his shirt. "How can you say you love someone after that?"

"Your nonchalance towards me made me mad. I thought that maybe if I fooled around you'd show some jealousy. Turns out you don't care at all."

"I don't understand how any human can love? What even is love? It seems awful. Yet wonderful."

"Look Amu I'm not having this conversation with you."

"But I don't understand." Amu mumbled. "Humans feel love so often. And hate, fear and doubt. Sadness, anger, disgust, happiness, worry. How do you manage not to tear yourselves apart?" Amu shook her head. "Never mind, you tear each other apart."

"Humans tear themselves apart all the time." Ikuto said. "Haven't you ever listened to Utau. She never stops freaking out over every little thing and trying to make sure she's the perfect girl for Kukai. One thing goes wrong and you may as well hide, she's like a hurricane. She destroys everything then when she calms down the cycle repeats."

"How awful." Amu closed her eyes. "Humans are weak, yet strong. It's the strangest mixture I've ever seen." There was bumping as Ikuto walked up the steps. "Kairi."

"What about him?" Ikuto asked, Amu noticed the anger in his voice.

"I need to ask him why this is happening to me. He has to know. Maybe he knows a way to fix it."

"Fix what?"

Amu froze that voice. She'd hoped never to hear that voice again. Never again. It only meant one thing.

"You know you're a hard creature to find Amulet."

"Who is that?" Ikuto asked.

"Put me down." Amu whispered. "Now. And get away. Run as far away as you can."

"Wha-"

"I listened to you because you helped me. I'm helping you. Ikuto run fast, run far."

"You really think that will help?"

Amu shoved Ikuto away sliding down. She turned to face the King of Hell. "Sir." She kneeled bowing her head. "Forgiving me for not returning or collecting on my deals. I'm out of sorts."

"The king."

"This worthless human, ignore his impudence." Amu said. For the first time when dealing with the king she felt it, fear. "He doesn't know how to act in the presence of someone such as yourself. Human, vanish."

"Don't play such games with me." The King scoffed. "Do you take me for a fool? I know everything. You should know Kairi won't be appearing before you anymore. He's far to busy to deal with something as useless as you."

"Forgive me sir."

"Doesn't matter if I do or don't." The King smiled. "See, you've been here for too long. You can't consider yourself a demon anymore. Especially not after becoming attached to some humans."

"Attached... sir I-"

"Shut up. A maggot like yourself, something of lesser value then a human, has no right to speak to me."

"For the King of Hell, your more conceited then I thought you'd be." Ikuto growled.

"Please." The King laughed. "I can speak to this thing however I want. "Even if you break this curse that's been put on you Amulet, you'll have no place to return to."

Amu creased her brow. Hell, hell was her home. Why could she not return.

"I can sense your confusion. So I'll tell you. The only reason this little possession spell worked on you isn't because Kairi was the one performing it. It was because you aren't even a demon anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Amu stared at the setting sun. Why had it still not faded. She pressed her hand against the barrier locking her away. The familiar sting rippled through her finger tips. She wasn't a demon. So why was it there?

If she had to suffer for eternity she wanted to suffer somewhere else. Somewhere away from the place that had started this whole fiasco. Being out had been fun, but that wouldn't happen anymore. The body Amu had been using had been discovered by the police. They'd been suspicious as to why a seven year old's body was found at the bottom of a shrine. After asking the people living in the shrine; Souko, Utau, and Ikuto seeing how Aruto was on a trip they'd excluded him.

It had only been a day since, yet Amu still couldn't adjust. She wasn't a demon. It was only a matter of time before she became one of two things. Neither of which she was interested in.

The stupid emotions she was feeling made it only that much harder. Fear... anguish... sadness... anger... hate... loneliness... yet at the same time she felt the smallest amount of relief. She could only be two things now. One would cause terrible pain to anything, and everything, it met. The other would be stuck in its own agony for eternity.

Amu couldn't be an angel. Angels were incarnated from positive vibes and beauty. They could feel emotions though, and if they felt negative ones. They'd fall down onto earth. Their wings would be torn out and they'd then be known as fallen angels. It was a rare occurrence but from time to time it happened. Luckily angels could go back to being angels. Once demons experienced any sort of feeling they'd never return to their original existence. They'd only sink deeper into what they'd already started to feel.

"So you aren't sitting in your tree?" Utau appeared next to Amu a small, sad smile on her face. "The police called, they found her parents. Drug users, and the other child they had was being severely abused."

"Utau, what do you want? You didn't come here just to tell me that; it's too obvious." Amu looked to the blonde who frowned at the look in Amu's eyes.

"What's happening to you? You used to be so free and sarcastic. Now you're just... gone. What happened yesterday?"

Amu stared at the young teen whose expression was tearful and worried.

"Ikuto knows. Go ask him."

"He's not talking to anyone!" Utau gripped the hem of her school skirt. "Please Amu, I don't like this! Just... heal your heart or whatever it is that demons do! Please! I'm begging you!"

"I'm not a demon, Utau. I'm not anything good. Eventually there won't be anything left of what I originally was." Amu smiled sadly. "That's why, while I'm still at least some what capable of thinking for myself, I'm begging you to take your family and leave this place. Whichever way it ends... you won't want me that way."

"W...what do you mean?" Utau asked. "Not a demon? How can you not be a demon?!"

"Demons don't experience emotion." Amu whispered. "Because of you two I lost my right. My home."

"But this is your home!"

"No!" Amu felt something dark swirl around her and in her outburst Utau was knocked off her feet. Closing her eyes Amu pulled back in her anger. "Please, just leave. I may feel hatred towards you two, but that doesn't mean I want you to feel the price of my mistake."

"Sounds to me like you're running away." Utau snatched Amu wrist dragging her towards the house.

"Utau let me go."

"No."

"Utau!"

"No Amu! I'm not letting you go! I'm not leaving you alone here! We're going to get Ikuto and we're going to figure this out!"

"Utau, sweety, why are you screaming?" Souko appeared with an apron tied to her.

"Not now mom, trying to save the family here."

"Do you want some pie?!"

"Not now mom!"

They made it to Ikuto's room and Utau swung open the door tossing Amu in. She grabbed a book from off the floor smacking it on her brother's head. He turned glaring while his ear buds fell out allowing some music to drift from them.

"What the hell Utau?"

"We're going to all sit down and have a nice conversation! I don't know what you've been thinking for the past twenty four hours, Ikuto and Amu but I've been worried senseless about both of you. Now Amu, something's happening to you and we need to find a way to stop it."

Amu scoffed shaking her head. "I already told you-"

"Yeah I know. It's not possible. Why should that matter? We have to find a way to stop this change or whatever. Ikuto help please." Utau clasped her hands pleadingly.

"Why should I?" Ikuto crossed his legs propping his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. "Amu's made it obvious she doesn't want me around to help."

Utau twitched in annoyance. "Would you get over your crush for ten seconds, Amu get over your rebellious independence and anger over being trapped here long enough to realize that this is a matter of the utmost importance. It's not about your personal problems."

"Even if you were to somehow pull this off, how would I get out of this barrier. I thought I just wasn't allowed to show any demon energy, but the barrier hasn't shifted. It was made specifically for me to be caught here."

"Step one is finding a way to break it then." Utau nodded. "Ikuto since you skip school most of the time anyway you stay and keep an eye on Amu. From what she said I'm guessing she can't let her emotions become unbalanced. You have to make sure she stays calm."

"I'm fine on my own." Amu grunted crossing her arms.

Utau shook her head rolling her eyes. "Obviously." She turned to Ikuto. "Just keep an eye on her. I'll head to the library. Maybe see if they have legends on this sort of stuff. Also I'll check around town for supernatural activity. Any spirits, demons, or creatures that I meet I'll ask for their help. Maybe I should get help from Kukai."

"I get you want to spend time with your boyfriend but I doubt he's the best choice for this type of thing." Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

With a smack to the back of his head Ikuto shut up. "You two reconcile while I do all I can to save Amu. I don't want her to be hurt. Or you Ikuto." With a small smile Utau began walking out of the room. "I think I'll go have some pie now."

For the next twenty minutes Ikuto and Amu sat in awkward silence. Then Amu slipped away to the garden out back.


	8. Chapter 8

Utau flipped through another book shutting it in anger. Nothing. No spirits had shown up either.

"Yo." Arm wrapped around her shoulders and Utau looked to see Kukai's head right next to hers. Shoving him off she slammed a book against his head.

"You're late, read something."

"Okay, but would you at least tell me why we're looking through myths and legends?" Kukai sunk into a seat beside her.

"Right," She turned to him. "You remember when you used to come over with Ikuto and how he'd disappear a lot and come back a little too happy?" Opening another book she began reading.

"We weird definition of happy for him, but yeah. I remember."

"It's because he was always talking to this demon he had a crush on. He says crush is a stupid way to describe emotions but it's true. He's in love, love with her."

"A demon?" Kukai raised his eyebrows pinching the bridge of his nose. "What does this demon look like?"

Utau thought for a moment. Then she stopped. "Wha... here!" She shoved the book she was flipping through at him. Black ink a there was an image of a female with long hair and a loose kimono. Two horns curled from her head. She sat on a sakura tree glancing down at the reader with bored, emotionless eyes. "This is her! This is Amu!"

Kukai whistled. "Not surprised Ikuto has the hots for her."

Utau glared at him.

The male raised his hands defensively. "I'm just saying she's really easy on the eyes."

"I don't care what you're 'just saying'," Utau crossed her arms frowning. "Why is she in this book though?" She snatched it back looking at the back of the book. "I think... I think this was the guy who imprisoned Amu. Kukai, we're going to the shrine."

"Look this sounds like fun but I really-"

"You're coming with me." Utau walked to him grabbing the collar of his shirt dragging him behind her with the book in hand. She walked to the receptionist. "Tsukiyomi." She said to the short boy with glasses.

"For a thirteen year old you're so forceful." Kukai tried to get out of her death grip. "You're four years younger then me."

"Yeah well I'm also your girlfriend." Utau snatched the book off the desk once it had been put in the record. "I made sure to be strong so that I could show up all the other girls who present challenges. And I'm almost fourteen. Just remember that."

Utau's walk home was less of a distance then Ikuto's. She had to walk only three blocks. It was why she never had to be driven. Once they made it out of the library Utau released Kukai's shirt so they were walking next to each other. Kukai clasped his hands behind his head while Utau flipped through the book returning to the page with Amu's picture.

"Dream eater. Demon of darkness." Utau read aloud. "They appear to make contracts. Rather then take only a soul for compensation they devour the good dreams their contractors have. Once all good dreams have disappeared, then they devour years off a person's life. They are one of the rarest demons in existence and hard to capture. They can be incredibly dangerous. Like most demons they can be exercised and turned into nothingness. If they manage to experience emotion of any kind, they have two possibilities. To devour humans from the inside tearing them apart, then eating their souls, or they will become banshees. Screaming forever in agony lost in their own pain. Depending on which emotion is stronger that determines which will happen."

"Well that's... heartwarming." Kukai said. "And what was that about trapping your friend?"

"Amu's been trapped at the shrine for over twenty-five years. Because she became attached to Ikuto and I she experienced emotion. Apparently when she realized what was happening she had a panic attack." Utau shut the book. "Not surprising. Never feeling anything then suddenly you do, it can't be easy."

They walked up the steps to the shrine not saying anything as they made it to the top.

"What did you find?" Amu called from the sakura branch.

"A book the person who trapped you wrote." Utau called back walking over.

"Are you okay Utau?" Kukai asked following her.

"Oh, uh, Amu just asked me a question." The blonde looked back at the book. "If this guy was as skilled with supernatural research and barriers then maybe..." She flipped the pages. "Demons to the normal humans eyes." She scanned the writing smiling. "Easy enough."

"Why are you smiling? Utau what are you planning?"

"Hey, Amu, have you ever seen this before?" Utau held up the book to the female who stared at a picture in it.

"Well yeah, it was the blade that was used to kill reapers. Any supernatural creature can be killed by it. It doesn't harm humans though."

"Any idea where it is?"

Amu frowned narrowing her eyes. "What are you planning Utau? And what does this have to with helping this curse be broken?"

"Tell me where the blade is and when I find it I'll tell you what I found out about the barrier."

"He put a barrier around it." Amu sighed. "It's somewhere in the house however I can't get close to it. No supernatural creature can. You can maybe. How you'll find it's location though, I don't know. Since you have no knowledge of supernatural power and you haven't got a clue what a barrier feels like."

"You do." Utau's smile widened. "Common, please, all you have to do is go around the house sensing for any vibes or whatever it takes to find a barrier."

The pinkette drifted down sighing. "Fine." Then she sped away leaving Utau to chase after her. The door was slammed aside as Amu entered the house.

"Woah." Kukai gaped at the doorway and Utau waved for him to follow as she hurried after the female. She went down the hall to Ikuto's room watching as Amu sped to each door appearing a moment later.

"What the hell is going on?" Ikuto appeared windblown from his room his hair messed to one side. "Amu ran in and out of my room in less then five seconds." He noticed Kukai then shoved past the couple moving in the direction Amu had gone. That was until she zoomed past the three humans moving it the opposite direction. "What is she doing?"

"Looking for death's blade." Utau held up the book to show her brother.

Ikuto read the description before shaking his head. "You're not serious."

"Of course I am. What do you take me for?"

"I found a barrier!" Amu's muffled yell came.

"There we go!" Utau raced away shutting the book. "Where is it Amu?" She skidded down the hall stopping when she realized Amu wasn't there. Then she noticed an open window at the end of the hall and looked out. The pinkette stood on the in the dried dirt Utau had always played in as a kid. "Where is it?"

"Buried, I'm surprised I never noticed how strong the barrier was in this place. Also, the fact that nothing grows in just this spot should have smacked me in the face."

"Ikuto grab some shovels!" Utau screamed. "Thanks Amu. Any idea how deep down it might be."

"If he went for the ironic spin, and I think he did." Amu looked at the ground. "Six feet under."

XxX

Six hours. That's how long it took to dig up the blade they needed to complete what Utau had planned.

It was in a carefully locked box that had, yes, another barrier on it.

Yet again Amu was of no help.

"What do you expect?" Amu muttered. "You think he'd just bury it in the ground and that would be the end of it? Don't be stupid. He was careful. That's literally the most powerful blade in existence. Why not just give up."

"Amu did you read the blade's description?" Ikuto panted climbing out of the hole before turning back to help up Utau then Kukai.

"Why is it I'm the only one who can't see the demon?" Kukai muttered lying on his back in the grass.

"Because you don't '_believe._'" Amu muttered and Utau snickered while Ikuto shook his head.

"What, what did I miss?" Kukai glared at the two his eyes looking around passing over Amu. He must have been trying to figure out where the pink haired demon was.

"Nothing." Utau replied. "Amu are you sure that you don't know where the key is?"

"No idea." Amu sighed. "That man treated me like a pet. Do you really think he'd tell an honest to god demon about where he stashes the keys to his wonderful knife that even reapers covet?"

"Guys." Kukai butted in. "Look while I can't hear her I'm guessing she hasn't got a clue. If so then why not ask her if anyone was constantly coming over here? If he trusted anyone?"

Utau turned to Amu who tilted her head.

"The one who can't see me is the one who knows just what questions to ask me." Amu clicked her tongue. "Yeah, there was a kid last time I saw him... though that was... sixteen years ago. He was twelve. Mature though. Always talkative towards me."

"Name Amu, we need a name." Utau groaned.

"Oh, um... if I remember... it was... Tsukasa Amakawa."

"Tsukasa." Utau raised her eyebrows with a grin.

"Amakawa." Ikuto sighed.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I hate him." Ikuto's eyes were murderous.

"He's awful." Utau laughed.

"Tsukasa? Like the guy that who makes the best milkshakes but flirst with anything that moves?" Kukai swallowed.

"That's him." Utau sighed. "Thanks Amu. And about the barrier. It only says what it takes to make one. Apparently the caster has to be the one who removes it."

"Bring him here." Amu said.

"What?" Utau asked.

"Bring Tsukasa back to the shrine. Tell him I'm still here. That if I don't find a way to fix this a lot of people could be in danger. I'm sure he'll come if he knows."

"Amu-"

"Bring him here!" Amu screamed. The ground shook. Those standing were knocked off their feet as a blast of anger was shoved away from the pinkette. Then she gripped her fists turning away. "Just... bring him."

"I'll stay." Ikuto shrugged. "Since you were going to tell me to anyway. On top of that I can't stand being around him any longer then I have to."

"Fine." Utau glanced at Amu with concern before standing up and grabbing Kukai's wrist. "C'mon we're leaving."

"Hey wait! I- what about seeing the demon?!"

"We'll get to that." The blonde dragged him to the stairs looking only once over her shoulder to see Ikuto supporting a dazed Amu. _'What happened between those two today?'_


	9. Chapter 9

Amu stared at Ikuto, he stared back at her. They were in complete and utter silence. Awkward, annoying, stupid silence. The ex-demoness would've turned away but for some reason she felt that if she did she would lose whatever competition that was being waged between them. If she said anything it could start an argument. She needed to stay calm. She couldn't leave or it would seem like she'd given up.

Luckily Ikuto was the one who moved. He stood up glancing at Amu before he left the room.

_'This is all there is now. Who happened to our banter? Then again, I'd still be what I was. Strong, powerful, weightless. Now I have this stupid fate lingering over me and have to rely on two teens that got me into this situation in the first place. This is what has become of me.'_

"No anger." Amu took a deep breath releasing it. "I can't let anything get under my skin. Not when I could become... deadly."

"So it's true then? You really are completely incompetent."

Something slipped into the room taking a seat across from Amu, where Ikuto had been moments before.

"Yukari." Amu hissed trying to keep calm. "Why are you here?"

"His majesty said Kairi wasn't allowed to visit you, he has nothing to do with me."

"That doesn't explain what a succubus wants with a shrine."

Yukari was someone whom Amu had felt the need to destroy on more then one occasion. While demons prided themselves, claiming to be emotionless they could feel one thing, hated. It was rare but possible. Yukari was the thing Amu felt the most hatred before. Whether it be her snide comments or her condescending nature; Yukari always found some way to rip at Amu's normally calm demeanor. When Amu had still been engaged to Kairi (the king's idea of a 'good match' after hearing Kairi go on and on about how skilled Amu was) Yukari and her had been reprimanded more then once for their actions against each other. It was ugly. But it was how things were.

"When my worst enemy is in a bind you know I'll be there in the front row to watch them be crushed."

"Of course."

"I heard you went soft for some _humans._" Yukari scratched the table with her razor sharp nails. Two fangs protruded from her mouth glinting. She too wore a loose Yukata, only hers was white dipping into a blood red at the bottom.

"I didn't go soft."

"Then why are you in this situation?"

"Why do you care?" Amu raised her head wrinkling her nose. _'Stay calm.' _"I'm here no matter which scenario played out."

"Oh but you know I love stories." Yukari fluttered her eyes. "Especially one's with horrible endings."

"I know. You never forget to mention that." Amu struggled to keep calm. "Why are you here?"

"I told you. To see your suffering." Noticing Amu's doubting look Yukari grinned. "That's not all though, I came to strike up a deal."

"With who? No one here will make a deal with you."

"Oh really? What about that tasty looking boy toy of yours?" Yukari smirked. "What if I were to tell him I knew a way to... fix your little issue?"

Amu scoffed. "Please. If there were a way I would know."

"Don't act like you were higher up then you actually are. You and I both know he wouldn't tell you a single thing. He trusted a measly fox demon over you, one of the rarities in our hellish community. How much of a back lash is that?"

Amu snapped. The table flew aside and she snatched the collar of Yukari's yukata. "You always say you love stories with terrible endings, how about I give your story one of its own?"

"Amu." Ikuto stood in the door way with narrowed eyes. A tea with a plastic bottle gripping in his hand. His eyes fix on Yukari. "What's going on?"

"Hi." Yukari grinned with a wink. She stood up walking over to the teen hunger in her eyes. "Ikuto right? Well feel honored. I came all this way just to see you."

"Who are you?"

"Yukari." She smiled fluttering her eyes as she looped around him looking him up and down. "Amu I can't comprehend why you haven't tried it with him yet. If memory serves he's the type you always used to go after; handsome, toned, doesn't waste his words. Gets right to the point."

"You and I differ." Amu said, contempt in her voice. "To this day I can only see him as a child I met merely thirteen years ago. I can't screw a child. Though you probably could."

"Don't be silly." Yukari chuckled. "Children don't have sexual impulses."

"Is that all?" Through gritted teeth the pinkette spoke.

"Leave." Ikuto's voice returned their attention to him.

"Excuse me?" Yukari said.

"Leave."

"Wouldn't you like to hear about my deal first?"

"No."

"You love Amu don't you?"

Ikuto was beginning to look annoyed.

"What if I told you I knew how to save her?"

"I'd still tell you to leave." Ikuto said.

"Is that how you show love?"

"It's how I deal with demons. I made a deal with one of you before." He cast a glance at Amu. "Never again."

"Tch, how boring." Yukari closed her eyes. "Fine, I'll leave. It's sucky when Amu doesn't fight back." Yukari twirled shoving open a door leading to the garden before floating away.

Ikuto looked back at Amu.

"You need to stay calm."

"That's hard to do when my enemy is laughing in my face." Amu responded sitting back down. Ikuto grabbed the table placing it back down before seating himself.

"Who was she?"

"A succubus." Amu shrugged messing with her sleeves.

"Why was she here."

"To mock me and make a deal with you."

"She said she knew how to save you."

"She lied."

"Really?"

"I've never heard of anyone knowing how to fix this, that's why trying to accomplish what Utau is sounds crazy. Because it is."

"Not entirely." Ikuto said. "She likes you being around, she wants you to stay around."

"What about you?" Amu asked.

"What about me?"

Amu laid her hands on the table."You said you loved me-"

"You're still on about that?" Ikuto grunted. "Look I obviously made a mistake. I don't fall in love with people. I just found you physically attractive. Maybe I wanted to bang you and that was it."

"You're lying." Amu said. "You just didn't like me rejecting you. And what I meant was, why do you seem so indifferent to me most likely becoming a murdering spirit?"

"I told you I don-"

"Don't lie."

Ikuto looked into her eyes his face emotionless. "Reasons."

"Which reasons?"

"Drop it."

"Not until you explain.

"I'm not explaining."

"Then I won't drop it."

"Amu drop it."

"I'm not a dog, I won't obey you because you say my name." Amu stood up walking onto the table, sitting right in front of Ikuto. "Why are you so indifferent towards this whole thing?" Ikuto turned away from her and she grabbed his chin forcing him to look her in the face.

His eyes seemed to flurry with emotion. "You want to know?"

"Yes."

He snaked his arms around Amu's waist laying his head in her lap. "If I start to show you what I feel I'll become reckless. So much so that I actually considered making a deal with that demon."

Amu brushed her fingers through his hair, nostalgic at the memory of how often that used to happen. Not wanting to lose someone. She understood that. Not wanting to lose someone. The pinkette thought of Ikuto disappearing at that moment.

She'd be terrified. Emotions. He'd helped her handle them. She'd be hopeless without him.

When he was a child, how she watched him grow. The flings he'd had with countless girls. Never bringing over his friends.

_'Am I the reason Ikuto is the way he is? Am I the reason he became so isolated?'_Amu patted his head softly, There was a pang in her chest at the thought. _'I'm sorry Ikuto. It's all my fault.'_

She'd caused his heart pain.

_"I'll never see you as a man."_

How cruel. Looking back at how she'd acted towards him, she felt anger towards herself. She'd been so focused on herself she'd never worried about how he'd react to her actions. Someone who cared about her and she'd just as soon toss him under the bus if it had meant getting out of the barrier.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Ikuto's muffled voice spoke and Amu sighed realizing she'd thought aloud.

"Y-yeah... Ikuto... I... I'm sorry about how I treated you." Amu stopped patting his head when he lifted it up. "I made light of your feelings and... to be honest, I would've thrown you and your sister aside if it had meant my freedom." She blushed in embarrassment.

"You actually apologized." Ikuto mumbled wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Sh-shut up and accept it."

He grinned slightly. "I forgive you."

"Breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll deny it." Amu vowed.

"Right." Ikuto smirked standing up. "I'm getting something to eat."

When he looked back at Amu one last time, she realized something. His eyes were the perfect shade of Azure.


	10. Chapter 10

"You've got to be kidding me..." Three... Three stories high.

"Sadly I'm not."

"This is really the place?" Utau squinted in disbelief at the stupid excuse for a club in front of her. "He works at a host club?"

"Host and hostess, he runs it." Kukai sighed shaking his head. "He flirts with anyone who enters the place."

"Yeah... okay... but please explain why these two are tagging along." Utau jerked her head in the direction of Hotori Tadase and Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

"I'm his nephew." Tadase smiled. "I know his one weakness."

Nadeshiko grinned shadows darting over her eyes. "I enjoy his company."

Utau leaned over to Kukai slowly. "They look like angels but their smiles are terrifying."

"Also I heard that you knew the reason for me waking up in my bra in the middle of your hallway." Nadeshiko turned her satanic smile on Utau. Walking over she locked elbows with the blonde. "So please do explain. But of course, do so as we make our way inside."

Tadase appeared on Utau's other arm in a flash. "I'd love to hear your explanation as well." His evil smile bored into her soul.

Utau looked over her shoulder for help from Kukai, her boyfriend had become completely immersed in the snail making it's way down the sidewalk.

_'Damn traitor.'_

"So start talking." Nadeshiko's voice held an undertone of... murder.

"You won't believe me." Utau replied.

"Try us." Tadase's grip tightened.

"Well... there's... this thing that Ikuto and I have and it... kiss..."

"Speak up sweetheart." Both gripped her arms tighter, cutting off the circulation as they spoke in unison.

"Ikuto and I have an... I guess it would be... an ex-demon living on a branch of our sakura tree."

"Is that all?" Nadeshiko spoke and neither loosened their grip. "Try again."

"That's all." Utau muttered. "Sorry that you don't believe me but it's the truth. You were possessed by a demon. How else do you explain waking up halfway unbuttoned in the hall. Also explain why Tadase says you were the one who initiated."

"If that's the truth then prove it." Tadase allowed her arm to be free. "Show us the demon."

"Ex-demon." Utau said. "And if you want to see her we need to find a key. Apparently the one who would know best where it might be would be Tsukasa. That's why Kukai and I came here. We need to find the key."

"So you came to ask for a key from Tsukasa. At a club where you have to pay to get in. Why not just pick the lock?" The blonde male crossed his arms as they made it to the front door of the club's building.

"It needs a certain key. It's got a barrier on it. Keeps unwanted people from getting in."

"What's in it, keys to hell?" Nadeshiko loosened her grip rolling her eyes.

"A blade of death."

Tadase and Nadeshiko stopped in their tracks halfway in, halfway out of the doorway.

The inside was the color of a checkerboard on the ground, it was almost too clean. A long hallway stretched out in front.

"A what?" Both in unison.

"Yeah." Utau laughed. "Thing is it can't kill normal humans. Only supernatural creatures."

"Why do we need something like that?" Again, at the same time.

Utau shoved them forward entering the building, Kukai rushed in after them.

"It doesn't kill humans. I never said it doesn't effect them." Utau glanced at the vacant front desk. They had a bit to talk. "Take the blade, stab a person's soul and they can see the supernatural world."

"That seems simple yet difficult." Tadase commented.

"There's a catch though." Utau continued. "If you have a mishap when you stab someone, you could severely change their character. Slicing off part of their humanity, kindness, survival instinct. Any mishap and you change the way they think. Which is why you have to find where their soul lies."

"Where their soul lies?" Kukai asked reminding them of his existence.

"Not all souls exist in a person's physical self. I don't know where else they exist yet but I'm looking into it." Utau furrowed her eyebrows. "Despite the fact that he performed tests of his theories on demons all and all this man was really insightful."

"What?" Nade perked up.

"Nothing."

"Reservation?" The four jumped slightly as the attendee returned with a bored look on his face.

"Hotori." Tadase stated, the attendee's eyes widened and he nodded. "Right away Mr. Hotori. I didn't realize we were expecting you." The server looked at the other three with questioning eyes.

"They're with me, please get my uncle. I need to speak with him."

"R-right away, would you like to be seated?"

"That would be very kind of you."

Tadase and Nadeshiko followed closely behind the male. Tadase waved his hand telling them to do the same.

"I'm afraid your Uncle will be busy soon. See his slot begins in two minutes."

"Oh God." Kukai hissed. "I think I'm going to use the bathroom now... for the next ten minutes." He began to move away until Utau snapped up one of his sleeves dragging him behind her.

"You are _not_ leaving me alone with these two idiots and some guy I don't know. How old is he anyway."

"Mid-twenties." Nadeshiko answered slithering next to Utau. "Oh, here are our seats."

"Why is this place so big? It's like a mansion." They were piled into a perfectly clean white booth with tables to match. "I feel like I was shoved into the musical Grease. Where's the Teen Angel."

"Patrons pay good money and there are many that come. Both male and female, however there are only twenty booths open each day to request time with a host or hostess. Each booth sits two. But this is Tsukasa's house, he comes from a good background."

"Looks like his slot's begun." Tadase mumbled as the lights dimmed.

"Kind patrons... put your hands together for the one... the only... Amakawa Tsukasa!"

Screams of excitement drowned out all noise as a man stood at the top of some white carpeted steps as he slowly descended.

"Teen Angel has arrived." Utau blinked rubbing her eyes to see if the guy dressed in all white was just some crazy messed up dream she'd concocted. No luck. "What in the world?"

"Isn't he wonderful." Nadeshiko's eyes glimmered as she smiled cheering along with the rest of the crowd. "Tsukasa-kun!"

_'He looks like Tadase.'_Utau opted against saying that. She didn't want to get mauled, not that day.

The older man made it to the bottom of the steps and was immediately swarmed with nearly every visitor. Even Nadeshiko had somehow managed to slip out of her spot sandwiched between Tadase and Utau.

"She'll be back in a minute or two." Tadase said resting his head on the table.

"On any normal day I would encourage you to go after her and confess but I'm in a hurry so we need her to get back here soon. Tell her later." Utau blinked slowly. "Besides, you have no right to be upset with her becoming attracted to other people when you haven't even said you love her. And even then, if she rejected you, you'd have no right."

"I know, I know." Tadase sighed. "I want to tell her, but what are the chances of her accepting someone who's younger then her as a boyfriend?"

"You're not that far apart. Get over it." Utau grabbed Kukai's shirt collar as he tried to slip away. "Kukai and I are nearly four years apart yet we're together."

"Which is weird since Kukai's almost a senior and your only in middle school." Tadase rolled his eyes. "Look I get that I can't interfere and I won't."

The topic was dropped at a perfect moment, because seconds later Nadeshiko resurfaced with a choke hold on Tsukasa's arm while he looked fearful and frantic at her side.

"Told you I'd be back." Nadeshiko smiled shoving the man into the booth while his fangirls glared daggers.

"What's going on?" Tsukasa glanced around before his eyes settled on Kukai whom he was next to, and Utau. "Well, aren't you two a pair of lovelies. Come here just for me?" Tsukasa put his arm over Kukai's shoulders leaning forward. "I haven't seen you in quite sometime Souma, you never grow less handsome, you only blossom."

Kukai had become pale as the man ran a finger along his jaw.

"And you my rose, what is your name?"

"Utau, look I-"

"What a wonderful name." He climbed over Kukai positioning himself between the couple. "Blonde hair, how lovely. And your eyes are gorgeous purple, like amethyst stones."

"Ahuh, that's great, I need you to come to my house."

Tsukasa grinned leaning his head on his hand positioned on the table. "Well this is moving awfully fast. People normally aren't this forward."

"Wha- No!" Utau shook her head. "That's not-"

"Don't worry sweetheart I get it. You don't like the idea of me being around other girls. Sadly it's my job, I have to decline your offer, but we can still have fun here."

"Uncle will shush for one minute?" Tadase asked with murder.

Tsukasa swallowed retracting himself. "Tadase, it's... wonderful to see you again. Forgive my demeanor."

Utau sighed nodding her thanks. "I need you to come to my house to help out a friend. And I need to know where something is that you would most likely have."

"What's that?"

"A key." Kukai said glaring at the man.

Tsukasa chuckled. "Could you explain more? I have many keys."

"It would be one worth remembering." Utau continued. "It unlocks a priceless object. You would have gotten around the age of twelve, maybe earlier."

Tsukasa sat back crossing his arms. "Who are you kids? Who sent you?"

"You might know her as Amulet." Utau said. "That's the name she gave my brother when she met him."

He froze turning to Utau. "Amulet. She... you met her?"

"Yes, she's still trapped at the shrine that your friend left her in." Kukai said as though he knew what he was talking about. Noticing Utau's raised eyebrows he shrugged. "I'm right aren't I?"

"He didn't..." Tsukasa ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll go with you. Show me Amulet. I want to hear her version of what's been going on."

Utau blinked. It was easier then she'd thought it would be. "S-Sure."

As they left Utau kept glancing at Tsukasa. There was no way he was doing this just because, he wanted something.


	11. Chapter 11

She sat breathing in and out as she pet his head which lay in her lap.

Ikuto was almost asleep and his arms wrapped around Amu's waist protectively as they waited for the two to return with Tsukasa. Amu knew she probably wouldn't recognize him. He must have grown into a great man, but how was she supposed to know if that was the case?

He'd been a weird kid. Just like Ikuto.

She'd met him when he first turned ten.

"Are you really a demon?" The young blond had asked as he stared up at her tilting his head.

"Of course I am you twit." Amulet sighed glaring at the human boy.

"You seem too pretty to be a demon." Tsukasa continued, starting his climb up the tree.

"Some demons can take on more then one form. I have three."

"Oh, and what are your other forms?!" Tsukasa stopped struggling sitting underneath the demon's tree branch.

"You human children ask too many questions."

"Demon." A man exited the temple storming over to the sakura tree. "What have you been telling him."

"Nothing you fool." Amulet rolled her eyes. "Listen here Tsumugu," She leapt from her branch coming face to face with the monk. "If you don't release me within these three years that you promised, I will come for your soul. But first I'll feast on your dreams. Who knows what's hiding up there..."

"Don't threaten me." Tsumugu snapped. "I, unlike you beasts, keep my promises."

"You said we'd be able to practice today." Tsukasa ran up to the older ones. "So can we?"

"Yes, let's begin."

Ikuto's breath was slow and deep. Amu noticed this was the first time since he was a child that neither of them had an ill-will, snide comments, or conversation passing between them when they were in the same room/place.

Then a beep ruined the silence and quiet peace.

Ikuto sat up pulling something out of his pocket. His cellphone screen was lit from a new message.

"Utau said they're walking up the steps."

"It's only been an hour." Amu said.

"They work fast." Ikuto walked over to the top of the steps staring down.

"Damn right we do." Kukai's voice came as he appeared, Utau was right behind him an annoyed expression on her face, next came Tadase, Nadeshiko came in the back with a man's arm wrapped in hers.

"We got him." Nadeshiko grinned. "Now where's the demon?"

"Why does she know about me?" Amu asked narrowing her eyes.

"I haven't been here in years." The blonde man said his tone soft. His eyes moved around the area falling to the tree Amu often rested on. "It's gotten bigger.

"So have you." Amu spoke turning his attention to her. "Things change, sixteen years can do that to people."

"Amulet." Tsukasa smiled moving towards her. "I had no idea you were still here. I thought you'd stopped existing or... gone back to hell."

"No and no." Amu growled. "You can thank your old teacher for that. Thinking I had disappeared doesn't explain why you stopped coming all together."

Tsukasa's feet paused a yard from Amu. "That's true, there were too many memories. I didn't like the idea of reliving them. Especially not alone. And this place would only cause them to comeback.

"Running from yourselves." The pinkette clicked her tongue. "Seems to be what you humans do best."

Tsukasa moved closer while Ikuto stood on the side glaring at him.

"Your hair, it's not bright pink anymore."

"No, it's not." Amu slapped his hand away. "Now, where is the key? How can we break this barrier?"

"Tell me what's going on and I'll give you the key."

"It's got nothing to do with you." Ikuto stalked over to Amu.

"Well obviously it does, otherwise I wouldn't be here. You need something from me. I want to know one thing from you."

"I'm not a demon anymore." Amu said. "I was exposed to human emotion. Demons aren't supposed to have any. If we experience any, we become something else fueled on emotions alone. I'm becoming one of the two things I can become. One of them will. Kill. Humans. Now tell me what I want to know and hand over the key."

Tsukasa crossed his arms. "What does the key unlock?"

"Something you don't need to know about, hand over the key." Ikuto clenched his fists.

The older male smiled shaking his head. "I was told to never let Amu get near it. Never to give it to her."

"This is life or death."

"I'm keeping my word. I can't give you the key." Tsukasa said.

"What if we take it from you?" Kukai held up his hands as though he had thought of something ingenious.

Tadase moved up to the group. "Give the key to me then."

"You believe us then?" Utau asked.

The princely boy shrugged. "Not particularly, but I'd prefer if we could hurry this up. I'm kind of wondering what this Amu creature looks like. Plus at this point when someone speaks to her it looks like they're crazy." He looked back at Tsukasa. "Give it to me, I'll give you my word, she won't touch it."

Amu rolled her eyes. "I won't even look at it."

Tsukasa rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand before sighing. "Give me the box. I'll unlock it."

"Just give us-"

"Listen, Utau right?" Tsukasa looked at the twin-tailed blonde. "This key was entrusted to me. I'm just asking to unlock the thing it goes to. Mostly because I have no clue what that object is. But also because frankly I don't trust any of you with the key. Or the object you're trying to get."

Utau rushed off to get the box, Amu never took her eyes off of Tsukasa. Finding the key and the box in one day, something was off. Something big would happen soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Amu never allowed her eyes to leave from Tsukasa even when the group of six moved into one of the rooms. They all sat around a table with Amu facing the three humans who couldn't see her. That bad feeling, yeah whenever she had it normally it was spot on. If something didn't feel right and she told someone else about that, if they wanted to survive they should listen to her.

Her eyes only glanced once and she noticed Ikuto looking between her and Tsukasa. She'd tell him later, or maybe she wouldn't need to.

Utau returned a few minutes later with the box they'd dug up.

"Sorry, I hid it away so no one would find it. But here it is."

"Put it on the table." Tsukasa instructed.

Utau did so and the male slowly, tentatively, began to reach for the box. Then what Amu had been expecting, happened. There was a tiny flash and Tsukasa yanked his hand back. She flew forward pressing her foot to his neck so he'd land flat on his back.

"What just happened?" Kukai looked at the man on the floor then at the box. "Wait, did Amu attack him?"

"What are you?" Amu hissed. "And don't tell me something like 'Tsukasa the human' humans don't get zapped. I want to know which creature is in possession of this man right now."

Tsukasa curled his lip swiping Amu's legs out from under her in a quick motion.

There was a trail of light left behind his movement that was so quick normal eyes wouldn't have been able to capture it.

"An angel." Amu gritted. Getting to her feet, the others had as well. "How long have you been riding around in this meat sack."

"Not too long." The angel shrugged. "You know, when you have conversations about the ultimate weapon you should be more quiet."

"You over heard us a few hours ago." Utau asked shaking her head. "You're an angel? What's going on? I thought angels were good, why would you be after a blade that can destroy any supernatural beast?"

"If you're trying to get me to monologue, it won't work."

"Here's a question that has nothing to do with what you want, is there any way for a demon to stop becoming... something based on bad emotions once it starts?" Ikuto crossed his arms.

The angel sat down with a smirk. "That's right, little miss pinky over here is fading into oblivion. One less bastard to worry about, right?"

Amu took a deep breath (not that she needed air) and sat back down as well. "We're asking you for help. Give one of them the key and let them unlock the box, we'll give you the blade. But in exchange we need you to tell us anything you know about what's happening to me."

With narrow eyes the angel clicked it's tongue. "How do you know I won't just use the blade to destroy you?"

"I get the feeling that's not your goal." Amu shrugged. "Also, you know that demons always keep the deals they make. Even if I'm not longer a demon word is still my bond."

The angel reached into the jacket pocket pulling out a key. Putting it on the table it allowed one of the humans to take it. Both Amu and the angel held each other's gaze. Angels and demons hated each other.

Angels sent demons into oblivion, demons corrupted angels. An all around hate war. Well, angels didn't like the word hate, or war. They preferred an argument of anger. Amu wasn't a demon anymore but that didn't mean her hatred towards angels, or other supernatural beings, had subsided.

Kukai was the one who picked up the key. He didn't unlock immediately though. He just sat there staring at the box with a concerned expression on his face.

"Well are you going to do it?" Tadase asked holding up his hands.

"What if it... explodes?"

"Okay little boy let the big strong woman show you how its done." Nadeshiko snatched the key jamming it into the lock and twisting it. The lid popped and then Nadeshiko slowed down. She took some deep breaths, closing her eyes she ripped the lid open. It was gorgeous. Well, Amu thought it was. A black blade smooth and sharp. It curved slightly and the handle was spiraling with blood red and silver. There was a long point on the hilt, if anyone, or anything, grabbed it they'd be impaled.

"It draws energy from the user." Amu guessed. She lifted it from the box; Nadeshiko, Tadase, and Kukai looked both terrified and amazed. The small spike stuck to Amu's hand and she knew that second she was right. She felt weaker. So that was where the ability came from. "Right, they can't see me." She looked at the group her eyes stopping on one of them. "Worth a try." Moving swiftly she leapt onto the table, stabbing Nadeshiko through her heart.

The purple haired female arched screaming a blood curdling scream before falling forward.

"Well this is an interesting turn." The angel gaped with a laugh.

"What the hell amu?!" Utau screamed rushing to Nadeshiko.

"Don't touch her." The angel stopped the blond shaking it's head. "We still don't know what will happen. If you touch her you could damage her, if she hasn't been damaged already."

Everyone stayed stationed. Minutes passed, then, every so slightly, Nadeshiko moved. She groaned sitting up.

Amu yanked the knife away allowing the girl to move. The pinkette stood looking down at her victim waiting for a reaction. She tried to ignore the searing pain writhing through her arm. She guessed it was partially from the knife. But it was also partially from part of the change going through her.

"What... happ- WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Nadeshiko fell back staring at Amu with a mouth wide. Shaking her head she clenched her fists righting herself. "Y-Your Amu. Did you stab me?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it supposed to be that you only stab a person's soul. What if you had been wrong about where mine was?" Nadeshiko asked obviously angry, her smile didn't fool Amu.

"You're one of the few humans who doesn't seem to care for possessions. Or places. You're comfortable wherever you go." Amu brushed her finger over the blade of the knife and it sliced revealing a black goop. "Look's like the change is progressing further."

"I want the knife." The angel held out it's hand.

"First tell me what I want to know. Also... How can this barrier be broken?"

"That was-"

"Just tell me."

The angel sighed. "I could just take it from you." It raised an eyebrow. "But you and I both know that's not how angels work. So I'll tell you what you want to know. But I'm helping you with more then I promised you need to do one thing for me."

"Really? And what's that?" It couldn't have been that bad.

"You and I need to break into hell."

Well shit.


	13. Chapter 13

Joking, the angel had to be joking, there was no way he was serious.

"It would be easier for me to walk up to 'his majesty' and ask for him to kill me. Cut out the middle man." Amu took her seat once more facing the angel. "I was banished, you're an angel. Do you have_any _idea how crazy you sound?"

"They took something of mine." The angel smiled. "I want to get it back."

"Get out of the meat sack." Amu commanded. "I want to talk to your true face."

"Why should I take your orders?"

"You didn't come here just for the knife, I was once a demon. There's no logical reason for you to be inviting me on this mission that's oh so important unless you actually need me."

It's head tilted. "Fair enough."

"Cover your eyes." Amu said to the group. "Demons don't give off light, angels do until they retain their chosen appearance."

The group did so, Kukai was about to ask a question how ever Utau smacked one of her hands over his eyes making him grunt.

Amu waited as the room was drowned in light as bright as the sun. Demons would've been pulverized, maybe it was a good thing she wasn't one anymore.

Out he popped, yes he. And at once, Amu knew she'd met him before. He'd outwitted her. Long purple hair, a white v-neck, an ever smiling face, and fitted white pants. Slim, yet muscular. And beautiful as all angels appeared to be.

"Nagihiko." Amu snarled. "I don't know who else I expected. You're the only angel who knew that I was here."

"So wait," Ikuto interjected, "you two know each other?"

"You think the monk was really powerful enough to capture her on his own?" Nagihiko's lips curled. "Humans aren't that strong. See, I'm the one who gave him some power of my own, a summoning spell, and a nice barrier. She and I have only ever met once. I created this barrier, therefore I can destroy it just as easily. All I need is your end of the bargain to be met."

Amu twitched. "We should get back to talking about your idiotic master plan."

"Can someone tell me why we're all silent?! And why did Tsukasa just collapse?!" Kukai snapped. The angel and entity ignored him

"Right, well we wouldn't be going alone. I have a companion I wish to bring with me." Nagihiko said. "She'll be sure to keep you in check if you have any plans to betray me."

"Well then why don't I bring one of my own?" Amu asked.

"Can any of your 'companions' travel to hell?"

"You're the all knowing angel, shouldn't you know of a way?"

So the silent, angry staring contest began.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Kukai slammed his fists on the table.

The angel held out his hand to Amu. "You and I both know I won't run off, may I?"

Slowly, Amu handed him the knife. This time he got up zoomed over to Utau, stabbing her through her own heart.

"What in the world?!" Nadeshiko screamed as Utau stared down at the knife protruding from her chest.

"Watch." Nagihiko blinked at her, his eyes turned to Kukai who had fallen backwards with his eyes rolled back into his head. His body shook. Utau who had been stabbed was frozen in place her eyes fixated on the knife. Only once Kukai had stilled did Nagihiko retract the knife wiping it on his pant leg.

"What happened?" Kukai groaned sitting up. He blinked staring at Nagihiko, who'd returned to his seat, and Amu. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Not bad." Amu commented.

"It was pretty obvious where he rested his soul." Nagihiko chuckled.

"Why would you rest your soul in another human being you idiot?!" Utau smacked Kukai over the head glaring at him. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Soul mates." Nagihiko crossed his arms. "It's what happens when two people are soul mates."

"Angels have stupid ways of connecting people." Amu muttered. "It's why humans feel so abandoned when someone they were in love with dies. Their soul is forcefully ripped from another being and left. It normally tries to attach to someone else. However, again we've gotten off topic."

"So we have." Nagihiko faced Amu. "I was tired of him asking too many questions."

"Who's the guy sitting next to the pink one, and why does he look like Nadeshiko?" Kukai whispered loud enough for the two supernatural beings to hear.

"Nagihiko. I'm guessing she'd be my ultimate earth vessel." The angel responded. "Now please, shut up."

"Ultimate Earth vessel?" Utau asked leaning forward, she was still angry at Kukai judging by her glare.

"A human who when possessed gives the one controlling it the ability to experience the five senses." Amu hissed, she then breathed out calming herself. "Now. Shut. Up."

"She's... not as cool as I thought she'd be." Kukai crossed his arms with a confused look on his face.

Amu stood up tossing the table aside with one hand. "I can show you how cool I'll be after I rip your bladder out through your face! How's that wise guy?!"

"Amu calm down." Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist yanking her down. "Kukai stop provoking her. She has to stay calm or we're all in trouble."

"She's the one who's having an attitude." Kukai shrugged.

"I will kill you carrot top." Amu promised. "Nagihiko, who is your companion you're bringing?"

"A prophet." Nagihiko smiled. "She's extremely talented. I contacted her telling her to come here. She should be here soon."

A prophet; an angel, a prophet, and an outcast, plus one extra. The moment they got close to hell they'd be pulverized.

"When did you have time to contact anyone?" Ikuto asked.

"We have a mental connection. You could say I've known her her entire life. She's quite dear to me, and if she's injured, I will destroy anyone who allowed it to happen."

"So she'll be coming here," Amu looked at the group of kids surrounding her. She'd almost forgotten about Tadase during the conversation, he was giving everyone a really confused stare which lightened her mood somewhat. "Wonderful. In the mean time, Ikuto." She looked to the oldest human in the room. "I have a task for you."

"What's that?"

"I need you to find another demon."

At this point everyone else except Nagihiko appeared confused.

"Find another demon?"

"Make a deal with them. Say you want to become a warlock. It'll take a few drips of blood and maybe the sacrifice of a pig or some other animal, but you should be able to find some sucker dumb enough to comply with your wishes."

"Wait, you want me to go to hell with you?"

It was Amu's turn to be unsure of what he misunderstood. "You're the one I've known the longest and one of the only two in this room that I actually trust in the tiniest sense of the word. Now go make a deal."

"Why a warlock though?" Ikuto asked seeming to brush off another question he had.

"Normal humans can't get into hell, warlocks and witches become part demon when they make a pact. Your life will be prolonged but your soul will go to hell when you die. You also get to use magic, which is an upside."

"You want my brother to trade his soul to the devil for just one trip downstairs?!" Utau screamed. "What kind of sense is that?!"

"Utau." Ikuto shook his head. "I'm doing it."

"You'll never get to heaven if you do this kid." Nagihiko warned.

"I know." Ikuto nodded. "Hell's not ideal, but it does sound like a fun trip. If Amu's asking, I can't exactly say no."

The angel raised his eyebrows. "Such a shame. A human with this amount of loyalty, giving it to a creature who was once a demon. If you'd met me sooner, you might have been spared from this."

"I'm fine with how things turned out." Ikuto retorted.

"So this was where you guys were?"

The group was met with a new face. One that Amu hadn't seen in weeks.

"Dad?" Utau said in a low voice.

Aruto nodded to his daughter observing the group, his gaze not even meeting Amu or Nagihiko. Proof of his lack of supernatural ability.

"I just got back, there's a girl at the door asking for you." Aruto left after that statement. If you didn't think he and his children had a strained relationship obviously you weren't paying attention. "They're back here." His voice only sounded once more.

Then there were light footsteps as the prophet approached.

"Next time you want me to go somewhere, it better be much closer." Mashiro Rima's voice carried from her tiny body as she stepped in the doorway. "Now when are we going to hell?"


	14. Chapter 14

Rima Mashiro entered the room walking over to Nagihiko so she could sit next to him.

"You can see him Rima?" Utau glanced at the blonde, then at the angel.

"Of course." Rima shrugged. "I can see pinky pie over hear as well. The hair's kind of hard to miss."

"But..." Utau shook her head. "You've come over hear tons of times and never once have you said anything about her."

"Nagi warned me there was a demon where you lived. So I pretended."

"What about when I went over to your house?"

"I possessed her cat." Nagi stated.

"Animals are so annoying to possess." Amu sighed.

"They have incomplete thoughts and it's weird." Nagi agreed. "Dogs tend to be the worst."

"Seriously, 'food, lamb chops, belly rubs.'"

Nagi laughed. "Flies are pretty bad too."

Amu snickered. "It's all about garbage. Literally."

The whole room fell silent as the mortals, except Rima and Tadase, stared at them with wide eyes.

Realizing what was happening they once more began to glare at each other.

"Ughhhh, what's going on... where am I?" Tsukasa sat up rubbing his head freezing as he looked at the group, his eyes falling onto Amu. Then he lit up. "Amulet, you're here!" He gasped jumping forward to hug her, she stood up jumping to the side as he ran into Ikuto.

"Don't touch me." Amu's lip curled. "And don't touch the human either."

Ikuto smirked shoving off the blonde. Probably happy with Amu's words.

"Ikuto you need to find another demon to make the deal." Amu said gripping her arm that hadn't stopped stinging. "We need to get this thing done and figure out how I can be healed. Or we can figure out how to get me healed then get this thing done."

"I'll get you fixed along the way." Nagi said. "The human boy should just go make the deal so we can leave, Rima will you accompany him?"

"You're making me go somewhere else." Rima replied glaring at the angel. "Why. Should. I?"

"Because you're the only one in this room I trust no matter what." He turned to her placing his hands gently on her cheeks. He leaned forward whispering something no one else heard. "Do you understand now? I want you to go with him since we'll be traveling together anyway."

Rima sighed in annoyance. "You're lucky you're cute."

Nagi's hands fell to her's and he lifted them kissing her knuckles gently. "If she gets even a scratch I will end you." He said to Ikuto his eyes literally dancing with flames.

"Try to and I'll find a way to kill you." Amu countered. "I don't care what it does to me."

"You care that much?" Nagi raised an eyebrow.

"I've been with him and his sister for years, they caused me to feel emotions. While I'm still infuriated about that second part, I care for them both. Harm one of them and I'll deal with you."

Her eyes moved to Ikuto. "Go."

Nagi looked to Rima.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I got it, I got it, follow the midnight cat boy."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"How cliche, a dark ally where we're supposed to find a demon." Rima said looking around the grimy shadows. "Not that they'd appear in any good places."

"Some could possess business men for all you know." Ikuto replied, having trouble dealing with the small blonde. He'd never really talked to her when she'd come over to his house.

"Are you just saying that because you happen to be in love with something that used to be a demon."

"She's not a thing."

"Yes it is." Rima said. "It doesn't have a species. Not anymore. What do you expect me to refer to it as?"

"Amu, she, her. She's not an it, she's not a thing." Ikuto hurried next to the blonde who moved fast for only walking. They passed a prostitute who eyed Ikuto with hunger.

"You can think what you want, but I don't refer to trash as if it isn't." Rima stopped staring at a raggedy old man. "That thing was once a demon. A disgusting, dirty creature who would make deals and go through loop holes just to get more then the human bargained for. Demons are a disturbing existence."

"Don't talk about her like that." Ikuto growled.

"Old man." Rima stormed over to him, he didn't look up at her. "Creature. Whatever you are, I'm speaking to you. Raise your nasty little head and look at me."

Finally he did. "Is that anyway to speak to me girl?"

"Shut up demon."

Demon?

"So you can see my true form?" The demon smiled showing his missing teeth. The ones that were there were black, brown, and yellow. "A prophet then? Got anything the lord wanted to say to me?"

"Yeah, he's tired of you being a smart ass and sent me to smite you."

"I want to become a warlock." Ikuto said stepping forward.

The demon looked to Ikuto it's grimy hands gripping it's dirty pants. "Such a pretty man, do you know what you ask for?"

"I'll be sent to hell when I die but I can live longer. Also I get some magic shit, yeah. Now just give me what I want."

Once more the demon grinned. "Don't you know how painful it will be? Or what you have to sacrifice?"

"It doesn't matter. Just give me what I need?"

"Desperation." The demon cackled. "Fine. First I need some of your blood."

"My blood?" Ikuto asked before the demon lunged at him. slicing his arm with a dirty fingernail and squeezing his wrist so crimson leaked into it's mouth.

After a moment it let Ikuto go.

"Now you drink some of mine."

"What?"

"You want to become a warlock or not? No questions. You rushed into this." The demon sliced it's wrist holding it up. "Now drink."

"Just do it pretty boy." Rima grabbed his shoulders shoving him down. "Drop some blood."

That's just what the demon did. And as soon as the blood dripped into Ikuto's mouth it felt like fire. It burned through his body, white hot iron scorching his throat. It ran through his veins setting him a blaze. There was a far of scream. Why was it so familiar.

It was his.

"Ikuto shut up." A slap came across his face and he woke blinking up at Rima's face. "You scream like a little girl." She looked around. "The demon ran off, said you two would meet again. So do you have magic?"

"I don't... know." Ikuto sat up realizing he'd fallen down. "I don't feel any different."

"Well you look a bit different." Rima bent down tilting her head. "You have a symbol on your forehead. Your eyes have some red in the iris'."

"We should get back to the others." Ikuto said rubbing his forehead. "We're supposed to leave soon."

"Just cover up you forehead with some of that hair you have brushed in various ways except down." Rima flicked his nose. "You look like a drunkard who didn't think through a life changing decision."

She stood straight looking him up and down. "Pretty sure girls would still bang you though."

"Let's just get back to them. I need to ask Amu what exactly happened."

There was a soft whisper.

_A contract has been forged. A bond sealed with blood._


	15. Chapter 15

"It's about time you two got back." The pinkette sighed, she glared at Kukai who had been asking her a slew of questions, from what hell was like to what demons feared. "Your nosy little friend wouldn't shut up. I preferred it when he couldn't see me." Kukai was sitting behind Utau shaking after Amu blew her top for the second time. Tadase had left after becoming angry at the fact that no one would explain what was happening and Nadeshiko had opted to go with him. The girl had thankfully dragged an unwilling Tsukasa with her as she left. He'd continuously tried to leap onto Amu despite her obvious disliking towards him.

He was much more mellow as a child.

In the time that Rima and Ikuto had been gone Amu's arm had turned blood red. From her finger tips, to the middle of her forearm. It stung like crazy, and the sting was slowly moving from her arm to her shoulder. It had slowed since the barrier had disappeared. Based on how fast it was moving she guessed she had maybe a week at best. Then she'd be gone.

Ikuto walked over to Amu shaking his head. "First you need to explain to me what was up with that deal, why did my body feel like it was being burned alive."

Amu's eyes widened. "You found a fox demon to make the deal with." She grabbed his shirt. "How did the demon act?! What did they say to you?!"

"They were arrogant, like all the demons I've met. Now answer me."

"You met the leader of the fox demons... most of them are pretty freaked when a human wants to become a warlock or witch. Only the leader would be calm in that situation." Amu's lip curled in a small smile on one side. "Ho... That's... I've never heard of her ever making a deal with a human unless they had great influence."

"It was probably because she felt his power." Rima answered taking a seat beside Nagihiko who hugged her happily. She didn't seem to notice him at all.

"What was up with the deal?" Ikuto again asked.

Amu looked to Nagi. "Let's start moving and I'll explain it to you as we go. We have a bit of a walk before we get to a portal. We also have to stop off somewhere first."

"Tell mom and dad I went out, make up something." Ikuto told Utau who nodded watching the group move towards the steps.

"Destroy the barrier." Amu said to Nagi.

The angel smiled. "Just a moment." He stuck out his hands placing them on the barrier that only effected one of them. _"I withdraw the heavenly blessing that has been bestowed upon God's magnificent earth. May it return one day when the land has settled and his children become at peace with themselves." _As he spoke in a wispy voice that echoed light began to glow from holes that appeared as he ripped the barrier apart.

Slowly what had been blocking Amu's escape disappeared. When it vanished completely he turned to Rima allowing her to lead the way down the steps. Slowly Amu stepped out of the perimeter her true form had been trapped in, at last she was able to appear in the world without a human vessel.

"You made a deal with that demon." Amu said. "Your life force is now bound to it. If it 'cured' or destoryed you will die. It's blood is part of your body. It gives you your power. As long as it lives, so will you. However you can still die, your life is prolonged, but there are ways to kill you." They bounced down the steps making it swiftly to the bottom. "If you die, the contract is void. The demon will continue to exist. You're able to use it's abilties. You can perform various rituals and cast spells. You're physical abilities are also above an average humans now. From this point on your mortal body will not age."

"Depending on which demon you find to make your contract with, that will decide how your body will feel the affects of the deal. Some feel as though they're drowning."

"Have you ever made a warlock or witch?" Ikuto asked.

Amu thought for a moment. "Once, she was quite the crafty little woman. Never married, never fell in love. Used people as toys and was almost always one step ahead of her enemies. However she gained a dangerous enemy and met a terrible fate." She blinked slowly. "I met her in hell once. Her screams were... blood curdling is I guess how you humans would refer to it."

"El tried to stop her from making the deal." Nagi said to them.

"That annoying blond bimbo who was crying and begging me not to make the girl a witch?" Amu laughed. "She was terrible at her job."

"She tried." Nagi shrugged. "But she isn't very good at convincing people to change their ways."

"Where's the portal?" Rima interrupted as they entered the city.

Amu looked around at the buildings. "Only now am I noticing just how much this place has changed. You have the knife?"

Nagi reached into his shirt pulling out the death blade.

"Good." Amu sighed. "We'll need it, though I doubt it'll be of much help. Which is why we need to stop by one more place on our way to the portal. This way." She moved to the left, leaving the ground as she opted to float rather then walk. She was airborne for only a few seconds before pain ruptured her body causing her to fall.

She stumbled landing on her feet before she was on her knees.

"Amu!" Ikuto rushed to her and she held up her hand saying she was fine.

"The transformation was slow. It took quite some time to start affecting the rest of your abilities." Nagi knelt down pulling one down one side of her kimono.

"What-" Ikuto fell silent after Amu's bright red arm was exposed. Cracks had appeared in it and black liquid dripped from them.

"This looks painful." Nagi observed.

Rima stared at the cracks eyebrows slightly raised. People walking on the sidewalk gave Rima and Ikuto weird looks.

Probably because they seemed like two kids staring at concrete.

The angel brushed his finger over the cracks before grabbing Amu's wrist lightly. It was excruciating. It felt like it was being torn from her body. She screamed through gritted teeth as she leaned forward pressing her head into the ground.

Nagi released her arm moving away from her and Ikuto moved to help her back up.

"I think she'll be able to walk for a bit longer, but she'll need to be carried at one point." Nagi looked at Ikuto. "That's where you come in. I'm thinking we have about a week, give or take, before she's gone. Either she gets saved, or she dies during this mission. The second way would work better for me."

"We need to get to the portal." Amu shakily got to her feet with Ikuto's help. She pulled her kimono back over her arm holding her dead limb to her body. "If... If it's still in the same place, we have to walk for half an hour." She steadied herself and began walking slowly, leading the group to their next destination.

She knew she probably wouldn't return from hell. Normally, unwelcomed guests received a one way ticket to their worst nightmare.

She knew this. She also knew what she risked by letting Ikuto come along. If she didn't make it out, and even if she did, she had to get Ikuto out of there. He had to be alive. Amu wouldn't let him die.

She took a right.

"We'll be entering a danger zone," Amu told the group, "before we head to the portal there's a pawn shop on our route that we need to visit. That walk will be shorter. We should reach it in about five minutes."

"What will this pawn shop have that will help us?" Rima asked monotonously.

"The owners were loyal followers of mine." Amu said. "I'm not sure how the years have made them but hopefully they are willing to help us out. They'll have a few things that will help us conceal sunshine bright ray over here," She motioned to Nagi, "And you miss Polly Pocket."

"What about you?" This time Nagi spoke. "Weren't you banished?"

"I have more then one form." Amu said. "This is the form I normally use. The last time I used the other two was millennial back. Few demons remember any but this one. Hopefully I can fool them with a bit of acting and my charm."

"And if that doesn't work." Rima crossed her arms.

"Then we all die." Amu smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a ring as the door opened into the pawnshop. It had been years since Amu had last been there. Nothing had changed.

The outside world had but for some reason the idiots inside had kept their place the same.

"A costumer?!" An excited voice squeaked.

Amu motioned for the other three to stop where they were.

"Welcome valued guest!" Two people appeared, shoving each other as they tried to be the first to great. They didn't look at the ones who'd entered as they bowed low.

"In the twenty-five years I've been gone you two haven't changed." Amu sighed shaking her head.

They shot up, one was a male with a pair of circular glasses on that enlarged his eyes, a brown bowl cut was the hair style he donned. The girl had some of her hair pulled into two buns, the rest fell down in salmon pink strands.

"M-Master!" They squealed in unison hugging Amu around the waist. "Where have you been?!" Pain riveted through her body, but Amu ignored it. She had to keep calm.

"What's with all the noise?" A blonde male entered the room eyebrows raising at the sight of Amu. Then he bent down bowing on one knee. "Master, it's been too long."

"Hikaru, you're still as calm and distant as ever." Amu nodded.

"We heard you were c-c-cured!" The girl sobbed.

"Well I wasn't." Amu sighed. "Stop crying Rikka. You two Seiichiro."

"Why are they crying?" Ikuto asked. "I thought demons can't experience emotions."

"Well they aren't demons." Amu shrugged.

There was a pause.

"Huh?" Rima, Ikuto and Nagihiko blinked.

"They. Are. Not. Demons." Amu repeated. "Rikka is a werewolf, Hikaru is a vampire, and Seiichiro is a gorgon."

"Huh?" They repeated again.

"Demons aren't stupid enough to take other demons as their closest underlings." Amu continued petting Rikka and Seiichiro's heads. "I never trust any other demon except myself so I found some underlings of my own that were immortals like myself.

"Master where were you for all these years?" Rikka asked her hands clutched together, worry printed on her face.

"I was attending to some matters." Amu replied. "I'm back now, however I'll need your help."

"Anything." Seiichiro stated, Hikaru had joined the group as they all tilted their heads to look at Amu.

While they did look like Teenagers Amu was still taller then them, not by much, but by a good five or six inches. They wouldn't grow though, not after they'd been turned.

"I need your help making these two into demon like creatures." Amu gestured to Nagihiko and Rima. "You think you can do that?"

"Yes." They said in unison looking to the group curiously.

"Master may I ask why?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"I need to sneak them into hell. This is the easiest way."

"S-S-Sneak them into hell?" Seiichiro's eyes widened. "Bu-But master why would you do something so foolish, this could cause you to risk your social standing in the demon world.

Amu's eyes shadowed over at the mention of her old self. "Just do it." She whispered.

They nodded, Rikka took Rima's hand walking her towards the back of the shop, Seiichiro grabbed Nagihiko leading him.

The pinkette noticed Hikaru glaring at Ikuto.

"Who is he master?"

"A friend."

Hikaru jolted looking at Amu with wide eyes. "When did you start to take on friends?"

"Recently." Amu replied her eyes moving to Ikuto.

Hikaru slowly turned eyes still wide as he looked at Ikuto. Amu didn't notice his shock turn into fiery hate and rage.

"I also need some weapons to fend of demons who would try and stop us." Amu said to Hikaru as she turned her attention back to him.

Hikaru didn't look at her as he nodded, he kept a venom filled glare at Ikuto. Slowly he slipped away gathering what Amu had asked him for.

"He doesn't seem to like me." Ikuto said.

Amu gave a shrug. "It can't be helped, I'm gone for years and when I come back I bring strangers with me. Originally I wouldn't even converse with someone unless they wanted to make a deal. I only talked to those three because I wanted someone who would lay down their life on my order."

"You didn't care what happened to them?"

"No." Replied Amu a frown hiting her lips. "They were expendable. Their purpose was to assist me. If I wanted them to die, they would. If I said fight, they'd be on the front lines. If I said kill, they'd let the blood fall like rain."

Ikuto walked towards Amu. "And now?"

She turned away from him a slight red on her cheeks. "The playing field has changed. I guess I am becoming fond of them as opposed to indifferent." Before he'd barely held any presence, now Ikuto seemed to send a thunderclap through Amu when ever he appeared. He was hard to ignore. After a moment she faced him looking at the mark on his forehead. And words that she rarely spoke escaped her lips. "I'm sorry."

Ikuto straightened eyes filled with confusion. "For what?"

"Because of me your soul will go to hell. You'll be placed in eternal torment."

"You made a deal with me years back, wouldn't I be going to hell either way?"

Amu gave a grim smile, "because I am no longer a demon you were let out of your contract. There was no way for me to inform the others about my deal. Until the one you made today there was nothing to tie your soul."

"I'm the one who made the deal." Ikuto stated. "I'm the one who chose this. I could've said no. Nothing was forcing me. Amu I did it because I wanted to. I did it to help you."

"We're you always this chivalrous?" Amu sighed.

"Finished!" Rikka entered the room dragging Rima and Nagihiko with her. Seiichiro followed.

Nagi had been put in an all black suit. The jacket hung open and his shirt had the top two buttons undone. Around his neck he wore a charm, and it was probably because of the charm that a pair horns jutted from his head pointing towards the room they'd just left. Long, sharp nails grew from his hands and his eyes were complete crimson. Two fangs protruded from his mouth and a pair of leather bat wings clung to his shoulders.

Rima had on a black lolita dress and a top hat with a veil. She had a flask strapped to her side. Her eyes were gold, with a circle of blue and a splash of violet in the center. Her hair had changed from blond to gray and her skin looked scaly and green.

"Not bad." Amu nodded. "I'm guessing you used the top shelf for this?"

"Top shelf?" Ikuto asked.

"The top shelf contains the most powerful warlock and witch spells that have been infused with the essence of a demon." Rikka grinned.

Seiichiro picked up where she left off. "The spell that we used allows them to take on demonic attributes that humans won't notice. It also causes them to give of a malicious feel."

"So it turns them into a demon?" Ikuto raised his hands.

"No!" Rikka crossed her arms. "You don't get it stupid."

Amu put her hand on Ikuto's shoulder when it looked like he was about to attack. Too bad she used the wrong hand, it only hurt her further.

Hikaru entered moments later with a bag. "I got the weapons." He said.

Amu nodded. "I'm going to change before I take it."

Taking a deep breath she stood still and slowly shadow began to envelope her swallowing her whole. When she reappeared she had silver hair, neon green eyes, tanned skin, and a male body.

Her voice was foreign as she spoke. "It's been years since I used this form."

The kimono was still the same only it fit her male body better then it would have if she were female. She felt weak from the power usage and noticed that the wound she had had grown.

Upon Ikuto's gaze of question she shrugged. "I can change what my male and female human forms look like. Everyone would know who I was if I kept the pink hair and pale skin. This way it's harder to tell."

"Shall we go then?" Nagihiko asked.

"You can go first." Amu said to him, turning to Hikaru. "I have some matters to discuss."

"We don't know where to go." Rima said.

"Then wait outside." Amu's gaze never wavered from her underling who refused to meet her gaze. "You to Ikuto."

"Fine." Ikuto and the other two filed out.

"Why?!" Hikaru screamed once they'd exited. "Why would you care so much about that human?! What makes him so special?! Why are you different from how you were before?! What happened to my master?!"

"Hikaru-" Rikka was silenced by Amu who held up her hand.

"I've spent the past thirteen years with that boy. I've gone through changes because of him and his family, but I need his help now. And over the years I've begun to trust him."

"Is it because of your arm?" Seiichiro asked. His eyes fixed on the floor.

The pinkette sighed. "You noticed?"

"You winced, also it's red. There are cracks in your skin as well. How long did you think you could hide it from us, we may not have seen you in a while, but you can't hide things from us now. You've changed too much for that." Rikka gripped her shirt.

"I'm s-"

"Don't." Hikaru held up his hand. "Don't ever tell us you're sorry. I never want to hear those words from your mouth. Not from you."

"Please just leave." Seiichiro begged. "We need time."

"You've had years." Amu said.

"Not to prepare for this." Hikaru moved forward in front of his two companions. "We waited for our _master_ to come back." He shoved the bags into her hands.

"We need time." Rikka echoed Seiichiro's words as Amu walked to the door. The bell jingled as she opened it and it closed just the same.

"Everything good?" Ikuto leaned against the wall right next to the door.

"Let's go." Amu slung the bag over her shoulder taking the lead. "Next stop, hell."


	17. Chapter 17

They walked most of the way in silence, when they were eight minutes away Amu turned to the group.

"Alright, when we get there unless you know how to speak latin, don't say anything at all."

"Latin?" Ikuto asked.

"Latin, it's the language that demons normally converse in." Nagi said. "Same with angels. It's a dead language though it's the language humans used to originally use when contacting either heaven or hell."

"It's normally how we tell if something is a demon or not." Amu said. "You're asked a series of questions and if you can answer them then you pass the first test. The next test doesn't end until you leave."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

The shortest of the group responded, "The next trial is survival." She guessed. "If you survive through hell you pass the test."

Amu tapped her nose. "Bingo. Because even demons can be destroyed in hell." She gave them a dark grin. "Why do you think demons are always leaving?"

"This is why I don't normally deal with your kind." Nagi smiled.

The pinkette could've sworn she saw Ikuto give the angel a death glare.

"Are you forgetting that I'm not a demon?" Amu asked.

He shook his head. "You'll always be a demon to me. And you technically turn into one after your transformation comes full circle."

"I become a ghoul." Amu corrected. "Devouring humans who can't see me."

"I'll destroy you if that happens." Nagi promised.

"Try it and I'll kill you." Vowed Ikuto.

"Then I kill you." The short blonde said crossing her arms.

Ikuto and her had a stare down, their legs still guiding them forward. If things continued that way they'd probably kill each other before they even reached the door into hell. however since they were supposed to be demons, them wanting to kill each other wouldn't be percieved as strange.

"You two can stay like that, just follow me and keep your mouths shut." Amu's eyes scanned the sky, she felt the heat. It was familiar, deadly, welcoming. Almost like a homecoming party. She turned down an ally with many passages passing to and from. Thin slits separated some buildings. It became darker the further down the went.

There was a hiss from the shadows and slowly a flesh colored tail with bony spikes slithered into the darkness. Ikuto and Rima's heads snapped to where the creature had been.

Feathery flaps from another side of the ally flipped their attention. Dozens of glowing violet eyes gleamed at them, blood splatter the ground.

Amu's grin had surfaced. "It's been too long." Her feet sped up as she quickly walked through the ally, knowing where to go even in the darkness. A horrendous smell became strong as they sunk deeper into the darkness. They only knew where to go because of Amu's footsteps. Something slimy caught onto her, she simply brushed it off as she hurried onward. "Too long." She repeated.

She extended her hand and it hit lightly against something wet, sticky, hot, and metallic.

"Step back." Amu told them as she felt Ikuto bump against her.

She paused, then took a deep breath before blasting the door open.

What was inside was overwhelming for any newcomer. It looked almost like it was a bar. However there were fights everywhere. Wether it be demons tearing some kind of meat to shreds, or a group brawling over who was most powerful. Fangs gnashed, claws slashed, the fowl stench was unbearably prominent. The ground was painted multiple shades of black, gray and red. Mixing into one giant collage. Rotting tables broke apart as something was slammed onto them.

There were some who sat in silence, however they were only betting on who would win the fights that were taking place, or trying to seduce each other.

One demon was the perfect example. Amu raised an eyebrow. So he was still alive.

Caramel skin, dark hair. A demon Amu knew well, one that she didn't get along with when she'd been part of hell, but a demon who had seemed to take a particular interest in her simply for her appearance.

"Stick close." She said to the other three as she strided over to the demon she'd spotted. He was surrounded by girls and some men, all of them grabbing for some part of him. A large bag of human body parts sat in front of him. Most likely a prize for the winner of one of the many fights.

"Aren't we going to answer the questions?" Ikuto whispered to her.

"In a minute." She replied. "Now shut up and wait." Amu stopped in front of the male she'd been heading towards. "Shuraiya." She stated blinking slowly. "Been awhile."

He looked up at her. "You're blocking the view. If you haven't noticed, I'm experiencing some entertainment."

"Greed." Amu called him by his true name, "We need to talk."

Shuraiya clicked his tongue, before surveying the group that followed Amu. His eyes sparked when they hit Nagi. He grinned.

"Looks like we do." He waved off the groupies that clung to him. He waved for Amu's group to follow him to a more secluded part of the building, not private, just more private then the place before had been. "Nagihiko I'm guessing."

Nagi looked genuinely surprised. "How did you know?"

"We met only one but that doesn't change the fact that I remember what you look like." He walked over tapping the necklace. "Charm or not I'd recognize you." Shuraiya turned to Amu. "Amulet, at least that's my guess, though I thought you were destoryed."

"I'm here aren't I?" Amu replied. "Anyway, you and I both know you have everything the physical and nonphysical world can offer. I want a few of the things you have."

"Hold up sweetheart, don't be so hasty." He crossed his arms. "First tell me why you were missing for so many years."

"I was held up. Had to go through some 'personal challenges.'" Amu raised an eyebrow. "How did you know it was me?"

"I remember your forms despite the fact that you change them so little." Shuraiya shrugged. He looked to Rima and Ikuto. "A warlock and a prophet."

"You were always good at figuring things out." Amu sighed. "Yep. I'm supposed to... find a way into hell and bring them with me. All I need to do is answer the questions. Then I just have to hope that no one is keeping too close of an eye on us as we travel."

"It's a good thing I don't enjoy spreading secrets." Shuraiya grinned. "Otherwise I'd be off to tell 'his majesty' that you're on your way. Though I doubt he'd care. Most likely he'd just add a few extra demons in your path to tear you apart. I'm guessing he'd laugh at the thought of someone _sneaking into_ hell."

"He doesn't know how to laugh." Amu snorted. "Anyway, you have some weapons that I want."

Shuraiya huffed out a deep breath. Then his eyes went once more to Amu's group. "Two of you look lost." He smiled. "They don't know Latin, do they?"

"Gee whiz how could you tell!" The pinkette gasped rolling her eyes.

"Well that's a shame." He shrugged. "Anyway, what weapons did you need?"

"Blood and guts." She deadpanned.

Shuraiya paused, then his eyes widened. "Y-You want to take two of my most powerful weapons? Do you have any idea how much that will cost you?"

"Frankly I don't care." Amu said. "All I know is we'll have a stronger chance of making it back out with them."

The two stood staring at each other.

Ikuto had edged closer to Amu in that short time.

"Mind filling me in?" He hissed.

The pinkette blinked slowly not moving her eyes. "We're talking business. I thought I told you to shut up."

"Sorry that I can't speak Latin." Ikuto muttered.

"I'll lend them to you." Shuraiya decided. "However when you go into hell I want you to do one thing for me."

"Oh really?" Amu asked surprised that that was all he wanted. "And what do you want me to do?"

He grinned darkly. "You have to kill the king."


	18. Chapter 18

She shook her head. "This is the second proposal I've heard today that I am less then eager to take on."

"That sounds difficult." Nagihiko said raising an eyebrow. His smile was still there. It had been getting on Amu's nerve for a while.

"It's my one condition." Shuraiya held up his hands in a shrug. "Lovely little Amulet never joined my meager collection, I can't very well just give my weapons to her. Or him if you'd prefer."

One of the demons nearby turned when Shuraiya said 'Amulet.' Amu took his arm dragging him further into the shadows.

"Why?" Amu narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want me to kill the king? What purpose would that serve?"

He laughed. "I get bored you know. I mean sure demon fighting is entertaining for a while but after decades of it it's just... tiresome. And the humans haven't had a nice war in a while because that idiotic horseman is on 'vacation.' Come on, throw me a bone."

"Why don't you go steal something?"

"I don't like the word steal." He sighed. "And also there isn't anything for me to steal that I don't already have. Killing the King should be enough to keep me excited for a while."

"What are you hoping will happen?" Nagihiko stepped forward. "Because if you're planning what I think you're planning I won't allow the demon to go through with your plan."

"I'm only bored." Shuraiya smiled. "Only bored."

"We don't need your weapons." Amu growled turning heal and grabbing Ikuto's Arm.

"Really now?" Shuraiya chuckled. "You're going into the most dangerous place in existence and you aren't willing to take some extra help because of a little price that's added on?"

Amu wheeled around. "You're price is too damn high. What I'm doing is already suicide. This would be overkill."

Nagihiko nodded. "For the second time today, we are in agreement."

Some of the demons in the bar had turned to watch the argument. Amu felt uncomfortable being caught under their stares. They were unwanted and the last thing the group needed was attention.

"Just take me up on the offer." Shuraiya purposefully raised his voice. "I mean it's not like you have much to lose."

Blackmail. Shuraiya was doing what it took to get her to agree. He knew she didn't need the attention. Stopping her from her mission. This wasn't about the weapons anymore. Or about a trade. She frowned. _'He's certainly living up to his sin. Greed, selfishness.'_

"Now why don't you rethink the generous offer I'm giving you?"

Amu looked to Nagihiko who was shaking his head.

There were a few ways out. Each of which that would've caused them to be worse off. They could attack Shuraiya with the death's blade, however if a single demon were to see them then it could cause a fight that they most likely wouldn't walk away from. Every creature wanted the blade. They could refuse his offer, with all the attention he'd drawn if he were to somehow slip their identities to the crowd a riot would ensue. Of course at first the demons would be skeptical but if they tried to touch Rima at all Nagihiko would most likely act in a way to protect her, revealing himself as an angel. They could also agree with the terms. And that's just what Amu did.

"Fine." She said after a short pause. She looked around the room. "Get back to your business." She said to the demons. She stormed back to Shuraiya. "I'll play along with your stupid little game. I guess I should've known something was up when you easily agreed to making a deal with me."

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it?" Shuraiya motioned for Amu to lead the way. "You'll answer the questions that are asked, really they're simple so it should only take about two minutes to do."

"I know how the questions work." Amu groaned dragging Ikuto with her, Rima and Nagihiko were barely a foot from Amu as they navigated through the hoard of demons.

"Don't get snappy with me." Shuraiya warned. "You need to enter hell before I give you the weapons you want. I'll meet you there and give them to you. However first, we need to make sure this contract is unbreakable."

"No way."

"I won't let you go until you make the contract with me."

"When a demon makes a deal they stick to it."

"But demon's also look for loop holes. I just can't have that."

Amu clenched her jaw, her eye twitching. "There is no end to how many beings are getting on my every nerve today. Besides, a deal like that hasn't been made in ages."

"It's only a simple agreement. So let's just get it over with so you can be on your merry little way."

"Amu-"

"Nagihiko don't." She interrupted him mid sentence. "It's just a simple agreement."

Shuraiya smiled facing her. He waved his right hand over his left and a thin cut appeared on it. Amu sighed. He was making her use her good hand. Carefully she mimicked his movements, her useless hand screamed at her as she moved it upward. Slowly she waved it over her other and a similar cut appeared. Cut hands stretching out they joined.

"I swear on my very existence to allow you usage of blood and guts while you are in the devil's den." Shuraiya said.

"I swear on my very existence to," Amu faltered looking around. Then in a hushed voice she said. "Kill the King before I leave hell."

Shuraiya pulled his hand away and it healed before it reached his side. "Now was that so hard?"

Ikuto gave Amu a questioning look and she shook her head. She would explain what had happened later. "We're going." Her own hand wasn't healing nearly as quickly as his had. Putting it down, she moved onward through the compact area. Some demons bumped them from time to time. Some caused Ikuto to hit her bad arm sending a jolt of pain through her that would eventually return to a steady throb. She realized his hand was on the small of her back as he tried to keep her arm from being in more pain. He walked close, but not so close as to hit her.

So he'd noticed.

Amu felt uncomfortable with his hand on her. Maybe it was because she didn't want to be touched at all, but something about him being there made her... unsettled?

She glanced at him, his head jerked around as he scanned the room. His eyes narrowed. His hair fell around his eyes.

When had he become so grown up?

_'He's willing to die for me?'_She turned forward. _'How foolish.' _Once more she glanced at him. _'However... it makes me happy to know. Ikuto, I swear, I won't let you die when we go in there.'_

"Stop." Something blocked Amu's path. "I haven't seen you around before." A demon who blocked the gateway tilted it's squid-like head at Amu. Her different appearance working miracles. "What business do you have in hell?"

She dug in her Kimono, pulling out a scroll. "Transactions." She looked over her shoulder at the three. "These are some idiots who follow my every order. My 'posy' if you would." She jerked her head at Ikuto. "This is a warlock who accidently became indebted to me after an encounter with the fox demons. He wants to see what he's in for."

The demon extended it's talon like hands brushing aside the bangs on Ikuto's head. "The mark looks fresh."

"He's incredibly stupid." Amu shrugged. "I mean look at him. Can't barely understand what we're saying."

Still not appearing convinced, the demon extended it's neck focusing on Nagihiko. "What business do you have?"

"I am forced to accompany my master." Nagihiko didn't have a smile when he spoke. He looked disgusted and annoyed.

_'Oh he's good.'_Amu smiled. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Who are you hear to see about the contracts?"

"Musashi." Amu smoothly mentioned the demon who she used to talk to. He was good at what he did and he never forgot a single contract that he made. Which was why he managed other contracts.

"Musashi?" The demon asked.

"Yes." Amu nodded. "I've been in business with him for centuries. So demanding but he's the best here is. Plus I know his weaknesses."

The demon stepped aside. "Go ahead."

Did he believe her? No way. Amu was smart enough to know that. However she knew that he thought that hell would take them out if they weren't meant to be there.

She took a step forward, and they entered hell. Literally.


	19. Chapter 19

If the stench in the bar had been unbearable, then the smell in hell could've killed even the strongest of animals. before they even reached the bottom of the steps that led downwards the smell had clogged all their senses, heat was slowly rising.

"This is worse." Ikuto muttered holding his hand over his nose. As they descended. "You lived here?"

They walked on for minutes before red began to coat everything, a doorway opened up at one point leading onto a pathway covered in bones and flesh. Fire lined either side. endless red stretched everywhere. Lava slowly dripped down, chains and bloody weapons lay about. Some dangled down from above. There was no ceiling. As the world stretched upwards it only fell into black, seemingly stretching on for eternity.

"Home sweet home." Amu sighed. "The stench of eternal decay and..." She trailed off holding up her good arm for silence. There was a shriek followed by many more. "The sound of suffering, there we go." Once more she started forward bones and old weapons splintered under their feet. While the others appeared bothered by this Amu seemed serene.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Nagihiko commented.

Amu grinned. "This place is where I spent a majority of my existence. I despise it more then anything, but it's the little things that make it... manageable. For instance, that shrieking. It's nice to hear from this distance. It lets you know that it's far away. Also I'm able to be free from that god awful shrine after so long. The realization is just now kicking in." She cocked her head to the side as they passed some souls whose hands reached out like claws trying to grasp at them.

"It's a wonder you didn't lose your mind, not being able to come back to such a lovely place." Rima muttered stepping sideways so she wouldn't be grabbed.

"So where do we go from here?" Ikuto asked.

"We wait." Amu replied. "Shuraiya said he'd bring the weapons we need, he told us he'd meet us once we got here."

"He's a demon isn't he? How do you know you can trust him?" Ikuto asked. "And what was that exchange about?"

"He's not a demon, he's one of the seven deadly sins." Amu replied turning to Ikuto. She looked at his school uniform that he had never changed out of. It was completely covered in dust and dirt. Completely wrinkled. Shaking her head she began to dust him off. "And I know I can trust him to bring me the weapons because we made a deal. A contract. One that is so serious that if either of us fails to complete our end of the bargain then we become a servant to the other."

"What was your end of the bargain?" Ikuto turned to her.

She shrugged. "Oh, you know, killing the king of hell."

"What?"

"Killing the king of hell. Why is that such a hard concept for you to understand?" Amu said with another shrug. She turned away looking around.

Ikuto grabbed her good wrist yanking her so she had to look him in the eyes. "What?"

"Look it's not that big of a deal." Amu sighed. "I have things figured out so just shush. I have a plan. There's a way to get out, don't worry it'll be fine."

His hand tightened on her wrist and she winced. "You're supposed to kill the king of hell. How does that sound okay to you?" He jaw was clenched as he spoke. His eyes were fiery as they bored down on her. He was normally passive, it was an interesting change.

"It'll be fine." Amu repeated. She tried to pull her wrist from his grip. He had his hand clenched too tightly though. He simply stared at Amu, his eyes mixing with anger, worry, sadness, and a lot of pleading.

"You know we're still here right?" Rima interrupted. "That we're just sitting here, noticing the sexual tension that is very obviously passing between you two?"

Amu blushed slightly focusing her eyes on something to the side. "Let go."

Slowly Ikuto did as she asked his eyes not leaving her.

"Sorry for the wait..." Shuraiya had materialized next to the group. "I feel like I interrupted something. Anyway, passing through the doors took a bit longer then I expected because the idiot guarding the door didn't remember what I looked like. Anyway," he pulled something off of his back. A fork like object that wasn't more then two feet tall. "One," He lifted a chain knife that had been wrapped around his waist. "Two."

Amu walked over to him snatching the weapons. "Great."

"That bag you're carrying, I'm surprised that they didn't ask to see what was in it." Shuraiya commented. "After all it's just full of weapons isn't it?"

"We made a deal for only these weapons." Amu replied. "Mind your own business."

"Fine, fine." Shuraiya held up his hands. "No need to be so stingy. It was a simple question. Just know, that next time the guards might not be so careless."

"Your threats are boring." Amu groaned as she shoved the chain blade into Ikuto's hands. "I get it already. You can alert them at any moment."

"I wasn't threatening you." Shuraiya stated.

"Fine, 'warning' then." She glared at Nagihiko who looked to be holding back laughter, as she handed Rima the other weapon they'd been given.

"Don't forget what you need to do. I mean it doesn't matter to me if you actually complete what I want because either way I'd win. Who doesn't want new servants." Shuraiya grabbed her chin. "Especially from something that's been refusing me for eons."

Amu slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, your stench will rub off and I'll smell like you for the rest of the month."

He smiled. "Does my smell make you that uneasy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"We need to get moving." Nagihiko said still looking like he was going to laugh at Amu's struggle.

"You know I can't take you seriously since you took on a new form." Shuraiya reminded Amu of how different she looked. "It's strange to see you in any form but the one that had that striking pink hair. Of course you can't change back."

Amu flicked his forehead. "If you're done. We'll be heading on our way so that we can leave this place as soon as possible."

"Fine, fine. Go ahead." Shuraiya waved them off. "I'll wait for the news of you completing your end of the bargain."

"You'll most likely not be the first to know." She gave him a mock salute dragging Ikuto by the arm for what seemed like the billionth time that day. Before she'd even turned Shuraiya had evaporated into thin air.

"What's with the weapons?" Rima asked after he'd gone.

"They're deadly weapons that normally work best in hell, the place of their origin." Amu said. "They can't kill demons, but they are a bitch to say the least. Getting hit by one is excruciating."

"How so?" Ikuto asked inspecting the blade. "I thought demons weren't hurt by any weapons but death's."

Amu laughed. "Ikuto tons of things can hurt demons. But few things can kill them. They're a surprisingly weak. These weapons are often a form of torture used on us. Shuraiya collects them because he gets bored. We were just lucky enough to find him up in that bar. Any way, Ikuto yours is called blood. Rima, you got guts. What happens with these to is that blood is able to slice through a demon. I can hack off a body part, cut them in half, etc. And they're stuck in complete agony until the part that was sliced off is reattached. For instance, cut their arm off and it's painful, but if you bring the arm back to the part it was cut off from it basically sews itself back on. So every nerve is sewn back on for a demon. You can imagine that it isn't fun."

Rima looked at hers. "And what is a fork supposed to do?"

"Stab them into an opponents stomach and they'll start barfing up their guts. Or you could just yank it out really fast in either a vertical, horizontal, or diagonal way and their guts will come as well. They'll then need to shove their guts back in their body and wait for it it heal. Resulting the the same horrifying experience as blood would present." Amu spoke as though she was describing a dish to a costumer at a fancy restaurant.

Rima raised an eyebrow holding guts about a foot away from her. "Oh. Is that all?"


	20. Chapter 20

**I am really sorry about the wait on this chapter, from now on I'll be updating based on what my time allows for. And also if I'm eager about one chapter from one of the stories I wrote I may end up having that one updated before the others. **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and thank you for waiting!**

Screams and pleads were all that was heard other then the sound of fire crackling and lava dropping down to sizzle on some untouched land. Every now and then they'd come across some cowering soul who would be muttering to themselves, saying that it was all a dream.

"If the king's gaze doesn't find us then her guards probably will. They're trained to watch over every single portion of hell that you can. We should try to hurry. Time passes slower here, but that doesn't mean that we want to stay here for any longer then we actually do." Amu's hand gripped her throbbing arm. The throbbing had become worse since they'd started moving through the place but it had stopped spreading at the same speed. It was slower now and she felt less afraid. "Do your best not to fight unless you need to because if you draw attention to yourself everything in here will know your a threat. You'll need to watch out for some of the creatures in this place, the butcher being one of them."

"The butcher?" Nagihiko looked as though he'd paled, his calm composure falling away. "I've heard stories about him. But... I thought they were too insane to be real."

"Who's the butcher?" Rima asked seemingly annoyed to be left out of the loop.

"Humans don't become demons." Amu said. "It's just not how things are. Demons are created from the black pits of chaos. We stem from hatred, malevolence, the seven deadly sins are part of our creators as well." She fixed her eyes on the road ahead. "But yet there was one human who came so close to being a demon he was seated as one of the fearsome three. Not human, yet not demon. Never able to be either because of what he'd done throughout his life. All creatures are terrified of him."

"Who are the other two fearsome three?" Ikuto was on edge. His eyes constantly moving around.

"One is the head of the King's guard." Amu lifted her useless arm closer to her chest. "She's one of the fallen angels. The only thing she'll listen to is the King's orders."

"Lulu." Nagihiko muttered. "She's the one who caused several wars humans had, she also is the reason that over thirty angels died."

"And the last is a creator of chaos. They don't listen to the king, they don't help out the butcher, they simply do as they please, roaming around and killing if they want. They take what they like. They don't listen to reason and they never allow people to get inside their head. They work alone." Amu moved her kimono with her good hand. Lifting one side she exposed her left hip and waist. Three large burn like scars stretched around her side. "I had a run in with them half a century ago and this is the only wound I was never able to heal. They rarely show themselves unless they feel personally offended, or bored."

For the first time Nagihiko looked confused by what Amu was describing.

"We call them Embryo." Amu explained. "You might not know what they look like, but when they show themselves to you, you'll know you need to run. Butcher, Lulu, Embryo. Do your best not to cross Lulu and Embryo. I have a feeling we'll have no choice when it comes to the Butcher."

Amu held up her hand as they reached the edge of the walk way. "We'll see more area's like this. Since demon's don't exactly need to walk they elevate parts of the ground in uneven way's. Always jump for the closest piece. Otherwise you won't know what you'll hit." She pointed to the piece of ground a mile bellow that was a black, green, and red blob. "We need to avoid that area. It's a garden that Lust owns, anyone who ventures in is forced to deal with their deepest desires, most who enter end up giving in and never leaving. It's rare for something to stumble out." She nodded to a purple hue that blocked the area directly below the garden. "When we get their you need to have your weapons out. But for now we should be fine."

"What's down there?"

"It's where Wrath likes to call home." Amu said. "A big foggy mess where you're hated by everything and everyone. You can't let your guard down for a single minute."

"So each of the seven deadly sins have a place in here to call home?" Rima asked bending over the side.

Amu had forgotten that she was barely even fourteen, in the ex-demonesses eyes she was little more then a toddler.

"You met Greed already. He doesn't have one certain place to call home. Sloth is chained in the blackness below somewhere. We don't normally come across Sloth unless one of the other's sent them. Pride actually prefers to reside on earth because they don't like the idea of living somewhere where another existence dictates how you live. Gluttony wanders around devouring souls it finds to it's fancy. Envy..." Amu narrowed her eyes. "I don't know about Envy. I never met them."

"Any other surprises we need to know about?" Ikuto muttered.

"Don't look anything in the eyes or it will have the power to possess you. Also, I believe I told you not to stray from the path. So basically if it isn't the path in front of you don't even think about it."

"So we jump over there?" Rima asked. She had her eyes fixed directly on the piece of land twenty feet in front and five feet below the one they stood on.

"Yeah, but-" Amu never got to finish her statement because at that moment Rima leapt to the other side. She barely reached the edge and her hands latched onto it to keep her from falling, she used her strength to shoot upward and land on the ground before she gracefully got to her feet and looked back at the others.

Nagihiko looked like he had almost been about to shit himself and Ikuto whistled.

"Rima." Nagihiko muttered bursting forward and appearing on the otherside in a flash. The two began to speak, their voices muffled slightly.

Amu took an deep breath, despite not needing one, and then rushed forward leaping from the ledge landing on her feet and bending her knees to absorb the impact. That action nearly caused her to fall backwards but by some miracle she stayed on the piece of land she'd been meaning to aim for. Things had been so much easier when she had been a demon. She traveled by flying rather than walking, but flying was no longer an option for her.

She stood up and waited for Ikuto to join them. But when she saw he wasn't on the ledge looking at them, she felt confusion surface.

"Are we going?"

His voice next to her ear caused her heart to nearly leap out of her chest. She faced him, eyes wide. She hadn't heard the sound of his arrival.

"When did you..."

"I guess when I became a warlock I started to be able to teleport. I was looking over here and wanting to be here and then I was."

Amu blinked slowly. "Try not to use your powers too often."

"Why not?"

"It'll corrupt you." Amu replied. "If you rely too heavily on it then it will completely destroy the person you are. A little bit isn't bad, but too much is. Also using your power makes it easier for the demon's you made a deal with to find us. Most warlocks and witches learn to avoid this, but that would require a very long period of practice that we don't exactly have."

"I thought me getting powers was one of the reason's I made the deal." Ikuto argued.

"The main reason though was so you could come with me. I trust you the most out of any other human, your sister comes as a close second. But first and foremost is you. Now imagine if you become so corrupted by power you can't even control your own actions. If that comes to be you could most likely wipe me from existence, you'll run rampant listening to the orders of the demons who gave you the powers. Unless you want that to happen I suggest that you only use your powers when we really need you to and shelve them if we don't."

"Speaking from experience?" Nagihiko interrupted.

Amu gave a forced smile. "Take a guess." Not waiting for an answer she shoved past them. "I want us to go as far as we can before we take a break so Ikuto and Rima can rest."

"I won't need to rest." Ikuto replied.

"Yes you will." Amu retorted. "Just because I said time moves slower here doesn't mean you can last longer without rest. Your mind will still want to rest after you've moved for a while, and this place is dangerous so we'll need to find some place that won't be keen on killing us. I may know off a demon or two that won't want to kill me but we still have a ways to go before we get there. So stop your yapping and move your butt."

There was a large span of silence after her words.

**So again I'm sorry for the break. Happy late holidays to everyone and a Happy new year! Expect an update towards February but I won't give an actual date so I don't end up disappointing you guys! **

**Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later!**


End file.
